Strongest Storm, Book Two: Waning Moon
by The Altar and the Door
Summary: A moon has passed since the battle against Frostwind and her rogues. The Clans are at peace, but that peace won't last forever. One cat is bent on getting revenge. Meanwhile Stormsong must come to terms with her destiny, and stop the war that is brewing between rogues and Clans. Sequel to Strongest Storm.
1. Prologue

**AN: Prologue is down below in case you don't believe me. I couldn't resist writing the sequel. This will be just for fun.**

* * *

**Allegiances**

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader:** _Firestar-_ flame colored tom with green eyes

**Deputy:** _Graystripe-_ long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat:** _Cinderpelt-_ gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Leafpaw**

**Warriors:**

_Mousefur-_ small dusky brown she-cat

_Dustpelt-_ dark brown tabby tom

_Sandstorm_- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Longtail-_ pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

_Cloudtail-_ long-haired white tom with blue eyes

_Brackenfur-_ golden brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice: Whitepaw**

_Brightheart_- white she-cat with ginger patches  
**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

_Ashfur-_ gray tom (with lighter flecks) with dark blue eyes

_Brambleclaw-_ dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Rainstorm_- dark gray tom with blue eyes

_Sootpelt_- lighter gray tom with amber eyes

_Squirreltail_- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Stormsong_- silver, black and gray she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

_Leafpaw-_ light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Whitepaw_- white she-cat with green eyes

_Snowpaw_- white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

_Ferncloud- _speckled pale gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Larchkit, Hollykit and Birchkit

_Sorreltail_- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Brackenfur's kits

**Elders:**

_Goldenflower-_ pale ginger she-cat

_Frostfur-_ white she-cat with blue eyes

_Dappletail-_ very old tortoiseshell she-cat

_Speckletail-_ pale tabby she-cat

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader:** _Blackstar-_ large white tom with huge jet black paws

**Deputy:** _Rowanclaw- _ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** _Littlecloud-_ very small tabby tom  
**Apprentice: Rockpaw**

**Warriors:**

_Oakfur-_ small brown tom

_Tawnypelt-_ tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Treeheart-_ gray and brown tabby tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Lilacpaw**

_Pinepelt_- gray she-cat with green eyes

_Smokefrost_- gray and black tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Flypaw**

_Talonclaw_- pale tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

_Lilacpaw-_ pale gray she-cat with green eyes

_Flypaw_- long-haired gray tom with amber eyes

_Rockpaw_- dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Queens:**

_Tallpoppy-_ long-legged light brown tabby she-cat, expecting**  
**

**WindClan**

**Leader:** _Mudstar-_ mottled dark brown tom  
**Apprentice: Olivepaw**

**Deputy:**_ Tornear_- tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** _Barkface-_ brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

_Onewhisker-_ brown tabby tom

_Tornear-_ tabby tom

_Tanglefur-_ long-haired tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Milkfeather-_ creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

_Crowflight_- dark gray tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Weaselpaw**

_Harewhisker_- brown and white tom

_Swiftbreeze_- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Shadowpelt- dark gray, almost black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

_Olivepaw_- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

_Weaselpaw_- ginger and white tom

_Deerpaw_- long-legged light brown tom

**Queens:**

_Morningflower-_ tortoiseshell she-cat

_Whitetail-_ small white she-cat

**Kits:**

_Galekit-_ pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

_Lilykit-_ pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** _Leopardstar-_ unusually spotted tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** _Mistyfoot-_ gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** _Mudfur-_ long-haired light brown tom  
**Apprentice: Robinpaw**

**Warriors:**

_Blackclaw-_ mottled black tom

_Heavystep-_ thickset tabby tom

_Dawnflower_- pale gray she-cat

_Stormfur-_ dark gray tom with yellow eyes

_Feathertail-_ silver tabby she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Minnowpaw**

_Mosspelt-_ tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Beechpaw**

_Sasha-_ brown and white she-cat with blue eyes; former rogue

_Mothpool_- dappled golden she-cat with white paws, tail and muzzle with blue eyes

_Hawkfrost_- dark brown tom with a white underbelly and blue eyes

_Frogpelt_- black tom with amber eyes

_Beaverclaw_- huge tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

_Minnowpaw_- dark gray and white she-cat

_Beechpaw_- light brown tabby tom

_Robinpaw_- tan-colored tabby tom

**Cats Outside Clans**

_Ravenpaw_- black tom with white-tipped tail and amber eyes

_Barely_- black and white tom; a loner

* * *

**Prologue**

Darkness swept over the forest like a carpet of leaves. It was eerily silent out despite the moon that showed brightly above. The stars that glittered coldly in the night sky showed little hope for the creatures that wandered down below.

A lithe shape suddenly bounded through the undergrowth down below. Leaves crunched underpaw as a creamy brown cat bounded across the forest.

Determination had made her strong. She was determined to get revenge on the cat that had left her to die. Nothing would stand in her way as long as she was still alive.

Her paws suddenly came to a halt when she reached a log that looked as though it had been burned out. She grazed her whiskers against the log to test it's stability.

"What are you doing here?" A voice as cold as the wind suddenly spoke up when the cat drew back. She narrowed her icy blue eyes into tiny slits. "No intruders come out of here alive."

"Oh shut up Shadowpelt." The snappy reply made the tom who had spoken up recoil in surprise. He blinked his amber eyes and stepped forward until the moonlight revealed his face. "I was wondering if you were still loyal to me," she added in a purr. "It seems I worried for nothing."

"Yeah well, someone has to take care of you," Shadowpelt muttered. He sat down beside the log and gazed at her face.

It was badly scarred now. Patches of fur was missing where the skin was easily visible. Burn marks could be seen against her ears and eyes. A few of her whiskers had been burned off during her fight against Stormsong.

"So what do you want me to do?" Shadowpelt asked when an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

"I want revenge. You know who I want revenge on." Her voice broke out as a snarl when she glared at the log behind Shadowpelt. "The Clans turned me away after I tried to show them respect. Now it will be worse for them. I took it easy on them before." Her claws unsheathed and began to dig into the rich soil beneath them.

Shadowpelt's fur crawled at the idea of attacking the Clans. He'd never really trusted them. The only reason he decided to go was because _she_ had chosen to join them. He nodded in agreement and grinned maliciously.

"Those Clan cats will pay for what they have done," he spat. "I will work from the inside and gain followers. Once we have enough numbers on our side we will strike back."

The she-cat's eyes glimmered with malice. "We won't just strike back. We will destroy them all!"


	2. River Rescue

**Chapter 1**

A moon had passed since the deadly battle between Frostwind and her rogues. The Clans were recovering from the battle. Stormsong sighed as she remembered what had happened that day. Spiderfang had died because of that battle. Because she was the one who brought the rogues to the Clans.

Sorrow clenched at Stormsong's heart when she stared at the freshly turned mound of dirt. Spiderfang's body had been buried close to camp. Grass and bushes were beginning to grow around the mound as if to preserve it. Ferncloud often came to the spot along with Dustpelt.

"He would have made a good leader," some cat had said when they returned from the battle.

She shook her head and tried not to think about it as she returned to camp. It was buzzing with activity as cats repaired or patched up dens. With leafbare coming the Clan wanted to prepare for the worst. Firestar had told her that the last couple of leafbares had been hard on the Clan. Cats had died because there was little prey or the cold had gotten to them. A shiver coursed down Stormsong's spine at the thought of dying just from the cold.

"There you are!" Stormsong tried to look pleased when she saw Squirreltail bounding towards her. The dark ginger she-cat's fluffy tail waved proudly in the air when she reached her friend. "Graystripe wants us on a hunting patrol."

"Don't we have enough fresh-kill?" Stormsong inclined her muzzle to the fresh-kill pile. It was full of prey, but that prey had been from the day before.

"He thought it might be good for...you know," Squirreltail explained with a sheepish shrug. "Besides, Brambleclaw's coming with us."

_Oh great, now they get to act all moony around me_, Stormsong thought with a roll of her eyes.

With a simple nod she padded after Squirreltail when Brambleclaw emerged from the warrior's den. The dark brown tabby had spent much of his time either arguing with Squirreltail or hunting with her. Stormsong wasn't sure why he even bothered spending his time with her. All they ever did was argue over who was better.

Brambleclaw's amber eyes glowed with amusement as he watched Stormsong struggle to keep up. Hunting with these two was like hunting with a lumbering badger. It just couldn't be done without losses.

"So I hear you can control fire now," Brambleclaw murmured when they reached the Sky Oak. When Stormsong's ears flattened his tail flicked from side to side. "Those kind of powers would come in handy during battles. I'm surprised Firestar hasn't given you an apprentice to train yet."

_It's not like there are any kits to mentor_, she reminded him silently. Ferncloud's kits had almost reached their six moons, but she doubted Firestar would let her mentor one of them. Besides,she wasn't sure if she was ready to handle any of Ferncloud's kits.

"Why don't we split up from here," Squirreltail suggested. "I can hunt near the Sky Oak while Stormsong can check Sunningrocks. Brambleclaw can check around the sandy hollow. There's usually some kind of prey hanging around there."

Squirreltail's eyes narrowed when Brambleclaw stalked away. Stormsong rolled her own eyes once more and bounded through the undergrowth.

She was thankful that her friend had told Brambleclaw off. If any cat knew about her abilities they would question why they were given to her. Of all cats to have powers that could destroy the Clans, it had to be her!

She remembered what Spottedleaf had told her before the battle started. She'd been given gifts. One was to control fire at will. The other was to see in the darkest of places. She wasn't sure how many gifts she had at the moment.

Dark gray clouds swept across the sky when Stormsong reached an opening of the trees. She knew that rain was on it's way. The scent of moisture filled the air, along with the rich scent of mice and shrews. Her mouth began to water at the thought of eating a tasty mouse.

Her heartbeat suddenly began to quicken when she heard a screech sounding from nearby. It came from the direction of Sunningrocks.

Blood roared in Stormsong's ears as she made her way towards the granite-colored boulders. She didn't stop until the yowling grew louder.

Stormsong's eyes widened in disbelief when she reached Sunningrocks. A large dark brown warrior was pacing along the river's edge on the other side of the border. She recognized his icy blue eyes anywhere. Pelt bristling with frustration, she was about to step forward when she heard the wail.

"Hang on Minnowpaw, we'll get you out of there!" It was Feathertail, one of Graystripe's kits.

She spotted what appeared to be a berry-shaped paw slipping out of the water as it churned violently. Stormsong felt her heart sink when she realized the young apprentice was drowning.

"Mousebrain we can't go in there, the current's too strong!" Hawkfrost spat when he dragged a screeching Feathertail away. "We need a branch or something for her to pull on."

Almost as soon as he had said it Stormsong grabbed a branch that had been cut down in a previous storm. The end of the branch looked like the claws of a badger. This was exactly what Minnowpaw needed.

She trotted towards the river with the branch between her teeth. "Will this work?" she asked. Her voice was muffled by the wood, but both cats understood her clearly.

Feathertail looked relieved when Stormsong threw the other end of the branch into the river. Minnowpaw was still struggling to get to the other side of the river. Stormsong was about to call her over when the apprentice grasped the branch's end with her teeth.

She was shocked at how heavy Minnowpaw was. The apprentice seemed so tiny against the river, but as she pulled she realized this wasn't going to work. Suddenly Stormsong felt strong teeth grab at the other side of the branch. Her eyes narrowed when she saw that it was Hawkfrost helping her out.

After what felt like moons of pulling the two had finally saved Minnowpaw. The small apprentice coughed out water when she made it to shore. Though her pelt was soaked to the bone she looked as though she would survive the ordeal.

"What in StarClan's name were you doing?" Stormsong demanded when Hawkfrost dragged her onto RiverClan's side of the border. "She could have drowned!"

"We were teaching her how to fish," Feathertail explained. Her voice was filled with guilt when she looked down at her paws. "I didn't realize the river was so full until we got here."

"So this mousebrain decided to try out her fishing skills while we were talking," Hawkfrost added harshly.

He glared down at Minnowpaw, whose tail was tucked between her legs.

"I-I-I-" She didn't finish her sentence when she collapsed on the ground.

"You'd better get a medicine cat to look at her," Stormsong murmured.

"I'll take her," Feathertail mewed.

She grabbed the apprentice by her scruff and began to carry her back to where ever RiverClan's camp was. Stormsong was left alone to face Hawkfrost as he stood on the other side of the river. His blue eyes were bright with curiosity when he gazed at her.

"Thank you...for saving her," he finally meowed when heartbeats of silence followed. "You didn't have to."

Stormsong's ears burned with embarrassment at his praise. She was about to say something else when a yowl sounded from behind her. She whipped her head around to see Squirreltail and Brambleclaw racing forward.

"Hawkfrost, what are you doing so close to the border?" Brambleclaw demanded.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," he growled back. "Don't stray too far over the border."

With that and a final look at Stormsong, he stalked off towards the direction Feathertail had gone.

"You didn't have to scare him off," she muttered when they were alone. "He was just thanking me."

"For what?" Squirreltail asked.

Stormsong knew better than to answer that question. Her heart felt torn between telling them the truth about Minnowpaw's lucky escape and keeping her encounter with Hawkfrost a secret. It was better they didn't know the amount of confusion that filled her head.

"Did you catch anything while you were out here?" Brambleclaw added when he eyed Stormsong's empty paws.

Once again her ears flattened in embarrassment. She _had_ returned empty-pawed after all.

"Come on Brambleclaw, we caught plenty of fresh-kill," Squirreltail suddenly told him. "We can always divide it if we have to."

Brambleclaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits before he nodded. Stormsong shot her friend a thankful look before bounding ahead. With Hawkfrost gone she could concentrate once again on the path ahead.

_Maybe saving Minnowpaw wasn't such a bad idea after all_, she thought to herself.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to Foxbracken for your review! I plan on finishing this within a month or two. It hopefully won't take time away from my other stories ^^ I am still working on chapter two for Burning River and chapter three for FireClan's Story. Both should have chapter updates by this weekend though.**


	3. Shadowy Ambush

**Chapter 2**

Stormsong was twitching in her nest. Every now and than her ear would flick from side to side irritably. Her dreams were becoming more violent now. Fur and blood flew in either directions as cats fought each other. Territories were either burned or flooded.

She could do nothing but watch as cats died needlessly. The horror she felt was nothing compared to what would happen next.

The pale blue eyes of Frostwind would glare down at her maliciously. Frostwind, the cat they had thought would save the Clans was still alive. Somehow Stormsong knew that she was alive, and that was what gave her the nightmares.

"Wake up!" Stormsong was jolted awake from her sleep when she heard someone call out to her. "ShadowClan is attacking!"

Her claws unsheathed almost immediately when she realized it was Squirreltail trying to wake her.

Stormsong jumped to her paws and bounded out of the warrior's den. Sure enough there were ShadowClan warriors everywhere. Cats were screeching in fury as they struggled to keep one another at bay. Stormsong recognized Talonclaw from a previous Gathering she'd attended.

Her pelt stood on end with fury as she rushed forward and struck his nose with her claws. Talonclaw screeched in surprise at her sudden retaliation.

"Get out of our camp!" she spat when she managed to pin him to the ground.

"Not until you give up this forest," he shot back. Without warning his claws began to scramble against her belly. Stormsong hissed in pain when she pulled back.

The pale tabby suddenly sprang to his paws when he was released. He raced through the crowd until his pelt was swallowed by the bodies of his Clanmates.

_StarClan, why did they choose to attack now_? Stormsong wondered when she felt teeth grip her shoulder. She shook her attacker off and swung a paw across her face. It was Rowanclaw, one of the senior warriors of ShadowClan.

"Keep them away from the nursery!" Firestar's yowl rose above the noise of fighting as he struggled to keep his own attacker at bay.

A grin spread across Stormsong's face when she felt heat rush to her paws. Smoke plumed from beneath them, and when she lifted them scorch marks showed where they had been. Rowanclaw's eyes widened in disbelief when Stormsong struck her face hard with her paws.

"Don't you ever come back unless you're prepared," she snarled when Rowanclaw fled the clearing.

Soon the clearing was emptying of ShadowClan warriors. Firestar stood still when Blackstar looked over his shoulder.

"This is far from over, Firestar," he spat before disappearing through the gorse tunnel.

_I don't doubt that_, Stormsong thought angrily.

"Who's injured?" Firestar ignored his own wounds and began to look over those who were injured the most. Stormsong winced when she felt her own wounds sting.

"Cinderpelt's dead!" Leafpaw's cry suddenly caught every cat's attention. "She died...protecting me!"

"Calm down Leafpaw, are you injured as well?" Sandstorm sniffed her daughter over when Leafpaw trudged out of the medicine cat's den.

Stormsong's ears flattened in dismay when she realized that Leafpaw must be right. By now Cinderpelt would have come out of the den to see who needed treatment. What could the Clan do now that their medicine cat was gone?

"Alright everyone, I'll treat your wounds," Sandstorm announced when the Clan gathered around her and Leafpaw. "Cinderpelt taught me some herbs that could be useful. Leafpaw, grab some cobwebs and marigold."

The light brown tabby nodded and bounded off. Stormsong felt her stomach clench with pity when she wondered what would happen next. With Cinderpelt gone who else would teach Leafpaw the skills she needed?

"She was my first apprentice," Firestar murmured when Stormsong got close enough. "To lose Cinderpelt after that horrible accident..." He shuddered and buried his muzzle into Sandstorm's shoulder.

"Cinderpelt died saving our daughter," the pale ginger she-cat tried to reassure him. Stormsong had never seen this side of Firestar. He had been a father to her before she discovered that Ravenpaw was her father. Sandstorm was her mother - the cat that had raised her since the day she was found by Spiderfang. "She wouldn't have wanted you to mourn."

"You've been wounded as well," Leafpaw sighed when she reached Stormsong. "Here, these should help."

"I'm sorry about Cinderpelt," Stormsong murmured after the stinging had faded.

"Cinderpelt said that her time was coming," the apprentice mewed. Her voice was so quiet that Stormsong had to strain in order to hear. "I just didn't know when it would come."

Stormsong had never seen Leafpaw act this way. The apprentice was once spunky and determined to always prove herself. Now she seemed more depressed than ever. Stormsong shook her head when Leafpaw left her.

Once the clearing became empty of warriors Stormsong saw that Sandstorm and Graystripe had dragged Cinderpelt's body out of her den. Brackenfur and Brightheart were at her body's side in heartbeats. Since she was their sister they were of course going to mourn for her. They had already lost Thornclaw, and now they had lost Cinderpelt.

"She will be missed for moons to come," Firestar meowed when he bowed his head.

"Her spirit lives within StarClan," Frostfur, their mother, murmured. The elderly white she-cat gave her daughter a gentle lick before stepping back.

"I'm sorry mother. I wish there was something we could do to bring her back," Brackenfur meowed. Just as he said that Sorreltail sauntered forward to join him. Her belly was swollen with his kits, but she was still a couple of moons away from giving birth.

"Only StarClan knows who and when will join them," the white elder rasped. "It is best not to question their methods."


	4. Bluestar's Gift

**Chapter 3**

Stormsong could only watch helplessly as Cinderpelt's body was dragged off to be buried. Yet another Clanmate had been killed in the heat of battle. No one was sure why ShadowClan had ambushed them. Attacking in the middle of ThunderClan's camp was mousebrained to say the least.

Rain had begun to fall after the clouds suddenly erupted. Stormsong's pelt was soaked to the bone when she finished cleaning up the clearing. Debris from dens that were torn apart during the battle had been pulled away. The gorse tunnel needed to be repaired after the ShadowClan cats had torn through it.

"Tawnypelt was the only one who stayed out of the battle," Brambleclaw grumbled when he worked alongside Squirreltail. "At least she remembered her loyalty."

_I doubt it has anything to do with loyalty_, Stormsong thought.

She thought about what they could do now that ShadowClan had raided their camp. It reminded her of what Firestar used to say about Spottedleaf. A warrior named Clawface had killed the medicine cat during a ShadowClan raid.

"Stormsong, why don't you help Sootpelt and Brackenfur repair the apprentice's den," Graystripe suggested when he approached her. "Snowpaw and Whitepaw are out training right now. They need the break after what they went through."

The silver and black she-cat glanced at Graystripe before nodding. Snowpaw and Whitepaw had been through enough at the moment. Right now she needed to focus on repairing the camp before leafbare came.

Brackenfur greeted her warmly before he pulled a branch off of the den. Patches of tall grass and ferns had been torn apart. Sootpelt was trying to repair them by twining them through the bush that surrounded the little cave.

Stormsong went to work immediately and found herself enjoying the job. It gave her a sense of accomplishment when Brackenfur said she was finished.

The golden brown tabby had stalked off to join Sorreltail outside the nursery. Ferncloud's kits were busy playfighting while the two shared tongues. Stormsong pulled out a large branch that had gotten caught near the elder's den.

"I'll take that," Sootpelt meowed when he saw the branch.

With a thankful nod she left him to continue the work alone. Most of the repairs were already finished when sunhigh came and went. Leafpaw had finished checking on everyone's wounds. The camp was at peace once more, but Stormsong had a feeling that peace wasn't going to last.

"It's not fair," Leafpaw muttered when Stormsong sat beside her. "Cinderpelt was always there for me. Now she's gone!"

"No she isn't," Stormsong murmured. "She's in StarClan, watching over you."

Leafpaw looked at her littermate as if to challenge what she had said. Instead she shook her head and groaned.

"How am I going to receive my full medicine cat name?" she demanded.

"I guess that's something you'll have to find out on your own," Stormsong replied with a shrug. "I know nothing about medicine cat life."

"Of course you wouldn't," Leafpaw suddenly snapped.

Confusion swept through Stormsong when Leafpaw's attitude had suddenly changed. The light brown tabby apprentice was always behaving like this. Ever since Stormsong and Squirreltail had prepared to leave for their journey Leafpaw had changed.

Something was off. Stormsong didn't know what it was, but something else was bothering Leafpaw. Cinderpelt's death shouldn't have shaken her that much.

Stormsong was about to ask Graystripe if she could join a border patrol when she spotted Snowpaw returning with Brightheart at her side. The little apprentice's tail was held high when she dragged a rabbit across the clearing.

A purr rose in Stormsong's throat when she realized Snowpaw was becoming a skilled hunter. Snowpaw had been one of the cats from the mountains to return to the forest. Speckletail had discovered that Snowpaw was her lost kit, Snowkit. In turn Firestar had announced that Snowpaw would train alongside Whitepaw, despite their age and size difference.

"Brightheart says my training is coming along smoothly," Snowpaw explained when she bounded over to Stormsong's side. "She said maybe within a moon or two I'll become a warrior!"

"Congratulations Snowpaw, you deserve it," Stormsong purred. She nuzzled her friend affectionately before glancing at Firestar.

The flame-colored leader was busy speaking to Graystripe. Sandstorm had finished helping Leafpaw organize her herbs and was just now emerging from the den.

"I hope Speckletail's alive long enough to see my ceremony," Snowpaw suddenly mewed. Her voice dropped to a whisper when she looked down at her paws in embarrassment. "We've been trying to catch up."

"I hope so too," Stormsong agreed.

Snowpaw beamed a little at those words before she returned to the apprentice's den. It was getting late, and Stormsong's shoulders felt heavy with exhaustion.

Once she was left alone Stormsong decided now was the time to return to her own nest. She had been up since dawn. The ShadowClan raid had started her day off. Now she would end it by thinking about what the Clan could do to protect themselves against those mousebrained furballs.

OoOoOo

Silvery wisps of clouds circled the moon when Stormsong opened her eyes again. She realized that this was just another dream.

The silver and black she-cat stalked through the ferns and leaves that carpeted the forest. Nearby a stream gurgled between two boulders. Reeds grew around the stream, shielding any cat that might be hiding within them.

Stormsong stopped when she caught a familiar scent in the air. It reminded her of Spottedleaf, but it was a different kind of scent.

"Cinderpelt?" She barely whispered the question when a pair of dark blue eyes gleamed in front of her. Stormsong gave a startled yelp when Cinderpelt approached her. "It really is you!" she exclaimed.

"Spottedleaf said I should come visit you," the dark gray she-cat rasped. "She said it was time you learned what your second gift is."

_Another gift_, Stormsong thought. _Spottedleaf didn't tell me there were more_.

"This one came from Bluestar, leader before Firestar," Cinderpelt explained. "She said it will come in handy for the future. It's the ability to read the thoughts of others. Some minds are difficult to read because they are blocked, but most will be easy for you."

"Mind reading...isn't that kind of like cheating?" Stormsong asked.

"Not if you use this power wisely." Cinderpelt's eyes glowed when she met Stormsong's gaze. "Stormsong, I also want you to tell Leafpaw not to worry about her full medicine cat name. It will be given to her on the next half moon." Her voice suddenly became distant, and her pelt began to fade.

_Leafpaw_..._Cinderpelt worries about you_. Stormsong closed her mind and thought of those words before she was woken up from her dream.

Tomorrow she would tell Leafpaw what Cinderpelt had told her. The half moon was coming up soon. All medicine cats met at the half moon according to what Leafpaw had said. By than Leafpaw needn't worry about her future.


	5. Missing Kit

**Chapter 4**

A paw prodded Stormsong in the shoulder. She groaned and tried to ignore the pestering paw. When the paw jabbed harder her eyes snapped open to find Squirreltail looking down at her in amusement. The dark ginger she-cat's green eyes were filled with mischief when Stormsong glared at her.

"We're on clean-up patrol," Squirreltail explained when Stormsong rose from her nest. "It rained hard last night, so Firestar wants to clean away any mud that might be slipped on."

Stormsong narrowed her eyes into tiny slits before she followed.

Sure enough the camp was soaked when she entered the clearing. Cats were trying to stay dry as the rain continued falling. Stormsong's nose wrinkled in disgust when she realized that the rain had started in the middle of the night.

Sootpelt and Rainstorm were trying to keep the nursery dry while Ferncloud complained to them. Dustpelt, Brambleclaw and Cloudtail were returning from a hunting patrol. Cloudtail's usually white pelt was now stained with mud and dirt when he dropped a sodden sparrow on the fresh-kill pile.

"Keep the elder's den dry for StarClan's sake!" Dappletail's yowl was heard among the frantic scramble.

"Stop trying to rake my ears with your voice!" Speckletail yowled back.

Stormsong exchanged an amused look with Squirreltail. "Looks like we've found our job," she meowed.

Squirreltail bounded after her as she led the way towards the elder's den. Sure enough Speckletail and Dappletail were glaring at each other. Both elders looked like they were at each others throats.

"You grab Dappletail and I'll see where the leak is," Stormsong told Squirreltail.

As soon as Squirreltail had pulled Dappletail away Stormsong crept over to check the den. There was a network of leaves that had been torn apart by the wind. Stormsong sighed before she pulled at the torn branches and wrapped freshly grown leaves around them.

Snowpaw bounded over when she returned from training practice. Brightheart's single eye was glowing with pride as she watched her first apprentice.

"Need help?" Snowpaw asked. When Stormsong nodded she grabbed a pile of leaves and helped weave them around the branches that surrounded the elder's den.

"Thanks," Stormsong murmured once they were finished. "I don't think this rain will ever end," she added in a sigh.

"Just be thankful it's rain and not snow," Speckletail snorted when she peered out of the den. "No offense," she added when she looked at Snowpaw.

The apprentice glanced at her mother before ducking her head in embarrassment. Stormsong eyed the pair cautiously. It seemed as though Speckletail couldn't get past the fact that her daughter was alive. Snowpaw was one of the cats that had been found in the mountains. The Clan had discovered that she was Speckletail's missing kit, and eventually she was accepted and taken in as an apprentice.

Memories of that day washed over Stormsong. She remembered what had happened during the battle, when Spiderfang was killed. Thornclaw had died also during that terrible battle. So many cats had lost their lives because of Frostwind. Stormsong felt a shudder course through her as she imagined what could have happened if Frostwind had won the battle.

"Where's Hollykit?" Ferncloud's wail suddenly raked through the clearing.

Alarm coursed through Stormsong when she dropped everything she was doing. Ferncloud's kits were always on the move. Most likely during clean-up they slipped away while their mother was distracted.

Squirreltail and Sandstorm were the first to reach Ferncloud, who was huddled next to Larchkit and Birchkit. Dustpelt looked like he was ready to burst with outrage when he realized his daughter was missing. They had already lost Spiderfang.

"Where did you last see her?" Dustpelt demanded.

"I was watching them but than I started talking to Ashfur... Oh Dustpelt, she must have wandered off!" Her voice broke out into another wail.

"We will look for her," Stormsong murmured. "I'm sure if we split up we'll find her in no time."

Ferncloud looked like she was ready to panic when Dustpelt nodded in agreement. He was about to say something when Firestar and Graystripe approached them.

"That's a good idea," Firestar told them. "Stormsong, I want you and Squirreltail to check the Owl Tree. Dustpelt and Ashfur can check the area around Fourtrees. Graystripe and I will check Sunningrocks."

Stormsong nodded to Firestar and bounded out of camp with Squirreltail at her heel. She wasn't about to give up on Hollykit. Though kits were often known for scampering off on their own, it was rare for them to leave camp.

The two cats continued wandering aimlessly through the forest, trying desperately to pick up Hollykit's scent. Stormsong suddenly remembered what Cinderpelt had told her just when they reached a bracken bush. She could read the minds of those around her. Maybe she could pick up Hollykit's thoughts, young as they were.

She cleared her own mind until she picked up the thoughts of Squirreltail.

_I hope we find Hollykit soon_, Squirreltail was thinking. _Maybe Firestar will let me mentor her_!

Amusement washed over Stormsong when she heard those thoughts. She doubted Firestar would let warriors as young as them mentor apprentices.

_Gotta get out of here_! The sudden storm of words echoed within Stormsong's thoughts. Her heartbeat quickened until she realized that they were Hollykit's thoughts. _Where's mommy and daddy_? _Where's camp_?

Stormsong's eyes widened when she imagined herself pushing her way through a barrel of ferns and brambles. Hollykit had managed to get herself trapped in a bush!

"I know where she is," Stormsong exclaimed when Squirreltail was still tasting the air.

"Good, because in this condition I can't pick up her scent," the dark ginger she-cat muttered crossly.

Without giving Squirreltail time to react, Stormsong bounded forward until she nearly ran into the bush that Hollykit had found. Sure enough she heard the shuffling of paws. Blood roared in Stormsong's ears when she realized that Hollykit was close to the Thunderpath. One wrong move and Hollykit could end up like Cinderpelt had.

"There she is!" Squirreltail yowled.

The two older cats spotted Hollykit almost as quickly as Stormsong had picked up her thoughts. She recognized the tiny kits' black and brown fur. It reminded her of Spiderfang's pelt color.

Her heartbeat quickened when she picked up the scent of blood in the air. Something was wrong. She waved her tail at Squirreltail, but her friend ignored the signal. With a roll of her eyes Stormsong bounded after Squirreltail until they were within a couple of tail-lengths of Hollykit.

"She's been wounded," Stormsong whispered. Her voice was filled with dread when she saw the cuts on Hollykit's body. All along her shoulders and ribs there were scratches. Someone had done this just for the fun of it!

"We have to take her back to Leafpaw," Squirreltail growled.

There was something else among the scent of blood that Stormsong did not miss. Her pelt bristled with unease when she picked up the stench of ShadowClan. There was no mistaking the rancid odor of those foxhearted cowards.

"Come on, let's get back before we're spotted," she hissed.

Squirreltail shot her a confused look. Hollykit was grasped gently between her teeth. The tiny kit looked helpless against Squirreltail's larger form.

OoOoOoOo

It was almost dusk by the time they reached the camp. By now Hollykit's thoughts were faint. Stormsong was alarmed by the tiny breaths that escaped from the kit's lungs. Squirreltail too was worried about Hollykit's condition, but she was more concerned about bringing her to Leafpaw.

"Hollykit! What in StarClan's name happened to her?" Squirreltail was nearly tackled to the ground when Ferncloud found her.

"We don't know," Squirreltail explained. Her voice was muffled by the kit's fur as she spoke. "We found her like this, near the Thunderpath."

Ferncloud stared at Squirreltail in disbelief. "My little Hollykit knows better than to venture that far," she protested. "Why would she?"

_Because someone told her to go there_, Stormsong guessed. She had a feeling that someone from ShadowClan had led her to the Thunderpath. Once she was far enough away from camp, the cat attacked her.

"Look, we need to get her back to Leafpaw," Stormsong meowed. "She needs to be looked over."

The queen continued glaring at Stormsong as if she was to blame for Hollykit's injuries. Stormsong focused her intense gaze on Ferncloud's own piercing green eyes. Finally Ferncloud gave in and backed away.

When they reached Leafpaw's den Stormsong wasn't surprised to see Sandstorm there. The pale ginger she-cat had been spending more time with her daughter since Cinderpelt's death. She had admitted that she was afraid of leaving Leafpaw alone.

Sandstorm looked up from the pile of herbs she was sorting and gaped at Hollykit. Squirreltail wasted no time in explaining what had happened again. Leafpaw was quick to assess the damage that was inflicted upon Hollykit.

"Who could have done this to her?" Sandstorm whispered when Leafpaw went to work.

"That's what I'd like to know," Squirreltail snarled. "No kit deserves to be treated this way."

Stormsong couldn't help nodding in agreement. Hollykit didn't deserve to be treated this way. Someone had done this on purpose to scare them. Someone was plotting something against ThunderClan. And she knew exactly how she was going to find out.


	6. New Prophecy

**Chapter 5**

A wail sounded from within the medicine cat's den. Stormsong knew almost immediately that Hollykit had died in her sleep. Ferncloud had spent the night with Hollykit while Leafpaw continued keeping an eye on her. In the end sadly though Stormsong knew what fate lay in Hollykit's future.

_Another cat has joined you StarClan_, she thought as she looked up at the roof of the warrior's den.

Squirreltail was jolted from her nest beside Brambleclaw. The dark brown tabby tom had taken quite the shining to Squirreltail since her return with Hollykit. He'd refused to leave Squirreltail's side since they returned that night.

The silver and black she-cat sighed before she crept out of her nest. Cats were already awake after hearing Ferncloud's wail. Dustpelt was pacing outside the medicine cat's den, while Sorreltail looked after Larchkit and Birchkit. There was no telling what would happen next.

"Hollykit lost her battle just before you woke," Ashfur meowed when he noticed her awaken.

"I'm sorry, Ferncloud must be devastated," she whispered sympathetically. Ashfur simply flicked his tail before he joined the dawn patrol. Stormsong wondered if he had any feelings for his sister at all. She remembered hearing tales of how he and Ferncloud as apprentices led the dogs towards the gorge. "I'll go hunting," she announced to Graystripe when he was about to open his mouth. He was sitting beside the fresh-kill pile with Firestar and Sandstorm.

He simply shrugged and nodded before continuing his conversation with them. Stormsong shook her head and trotted out of camp, eager to get away from the constant sorrow that seemed to surround the air. First Cinderpelt had died in ShadowClan's ambush, than Hollykit was found severely injured. Stormsong had no doubts that once again ShadowClan had struck.

Her thoughts were churning with anger and sympathy towards Ferncloud and her family. The young queen didn't deserve to lose so many kits. Shrewpaw and Spiderfang had died. Now Hollykit was gone because of something ShadowClan had likely done.

It took Stormsong a few heartbeats to realize that she had reached Sunningrocks. Her whiskers twitched when she checked the area for mice or voles that might be hiding between the cracks or openings.

Disappointment filled her sigh when she sat back.

"Looking for some prey?" Stormsong nearly leaped out of her fur when a voice sounded from the other side.

Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw Hawkfrost standing over a fish. His blue eyes were glowing with laughter when he noticed her surprise.

"No, I just wanted to warm my fur," she snapped.

"We can share if you want." Hawkfrost moved away from the fish, but Stormsong's lips curled at the thought of trying one of those slimy looking things. "They're not that bad," he added as if he'd read her thoughts.

"You should be feeding the elders with that," she grumbled. "They need fresh-kill more than we do."

"Not our elders," he meowed with a roll of his eyes. "They're so fat I doubt they could hold down any fresh-kill."

_Stupid_, _arrogant furball_! Her claws unsheathed when those thoughts screamed in her mind. Hawkfrost's eyes widened and he took a step back. Confusion seeped through Stormsong and her fur flattened when she realized that _she_ had frightened him.

"Sorry, I'm just going through a tough time right now," she finally sighed.

"Sounds like you could use a friend." His words caught her off guard, and her ears flattened in disbelief. Squirreltail and Snowpaw were her best friends, but the two were always so busy that they rarely spent time with each other. Maybe he was right. Having more friends would come in handy in the future. "Or maybe... more than a friend."

The silver and black she-cat took a few steps back after he said that. "No," she snarled. "I'm not ready for that yet, especially from a tom who lives in another Clan."

Hawkfrost stared at her in confusion before she whirled around and fled.

She wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. Her heart pounded with fear and confusion when she returned to camp empty-pawed. What Hawkfrost said had frightened her more than anything else. She was always so confused around him - her mind churned constantly when she thought of the RiverClan warrior.

Graystripe had asked why she didn't come back with fresh-kill. When she told him it had been scared off by a wandering patrol, he didn't bother questioning her. Stormsong was grateful that he didn't question her motives for leaving camp.

Maybe some rest would help clear her mind. Rest was definitely what she needed after thinking about Hollykit, Spiderfang and than Hawkfrost.

OoOo

Almost as soon as her eyes snapped open Stormsong knew that she was dreaming once more. She found herself in the same clearing where she first met Spottedleaf and Bluestar. This was where she had discovered the gifts they gave her.

"Why am I here again?" she asked out loud.

She nearly leaped out of her fur when a pair of green eyes glowed in the darkness. Sure enough the speckled form of Spottedleaf emerged from the shadows. Her gaze was filled with worry and fear when she touched noses with Stormsong, who was too shocked to pull back.

"Stormsong, you were brought here for a reason," she murmured. "Do you remember what Frostwind said before you killed her?"

"Yeah... Firestar said she had more than one life," Stormsong replied.

The former medicine cat nodded at her words.

"Frostwind had one more life after you killed her," she rasped. Stormsong's eyes widened in shock, but Spottedleaf swept on, "We thought that she was dead. We could see nothing but darkness for the longest time. But recently we have seen activity in both WindClan and ShadowClan. I sense that they are reforming their battle group."

"But I killed her!" Stormsong protested. "I saw with my own eyes that she was dead."

"Always remember that looks can be deceiving." Spottedleaf's words sent chills down Stormsong's spine. "Out of rain and sky comes the frost that falls."

Her words only made Stormsong feel more confused than ever. Once Spottedleaf's image faded, she knew that it had been a prophecy. But what kind of prophecy was it, and what did it mean for the Clans?


	7. Tomorrow

**AN: Blah took me long enough to get this out. Not sure why it takes me so long, but another chapter is on the way ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Stormsong jumped out of her nest when she woke up from her dream. Spottedleaf's words still rang throughout her mind.

_Frostwind is still alive_... Her mind whirled at the prospect.

Her worst nightmare had come true. What she had feared the most was real. Frostwind was still alive and manipulating cats to kill. If she couldn't stop Frostwind now than what would happen to the Clans? Surely they knew how to take care of themselves. She doubted they would just let her take over.

"Are you okay?" Stormsong's eyes narrowed when she heard Brackenfur, her old mentor, speak up.

"I'm fine," she grumbled. "Just a bad dream. Where is everyone?" She noticed that only a couple of cats were now sleeping. Rainstorm and Dustpelt were the only cats left in the den.

"Mostly patrolling or fixing up the camp," the golden brown tabby replied with a shrug. "Firestar wants to make sure the camp is well prepared for this leafbare. With all the rain we've gotten the elders are worried it's going to be a hard leafbare."

A shiver coursed down Stormsong's spine at the prospect of another cold leafbare. She remembered hearing stories as a kit of how many cats had died during the time before Firestar joined the Clan. ThunderClan had been left in shambles before his arrival because of a bad leafbare.

"I'll see if there's anything I can do," she said before stretching out her back.

Without waiting for his reply she stalked out of the den. It was just past dawn. Surprise flared within Stormsong's chest when she realized she had slept in.

_Why didn't Squirreltail wake me_? she wondered. Normally her old littermate would have woken her up.

Since she had discovered that Ravenpaw was actually her father, the two weren't as close as they had been. Stormsong knew that Squirreltail was still getting over the fact that she had just one sibling. She shook her head in frustration and approached Graystripe.

The deputy was sitting beside the fresh-kill pile while Cloudtail gobbled down a sparrow. Stormsong rolled her eyes at Cloudtail and looked at Graystripe.

"Can I do anything?" she asked when Graystripe met her gaze.

"Brackenfur and Brightheart are taking the apprentices out for battle training, and several cats are out patrolling... I suppose we could restock the fresh-kill pile," Graystripe replied.

Stormsong's eyes narrowed slightly when she saw that he was right. Only a mouse and a couple of small birds remained of what the hunting patrols had brought the day before. Just how much prey had Cloudtail consumed in one night and morning?

"I'll go with you," Cloudtail suddenly announced after swallowing the last bit of meat. "It would be nice to stretch out my legs."

"You can use the exercise too," Graystripe growled accusingly.

Stormsong _mrrowed_ with laughter when Cloudtail sighed in exasperation. She nodded to Graystripe before leading Cloudtail out.

"We can hunt around Sunningrocks," she told him. "There's usually always something there."

_And maybe I'll find out more about my dream_, she added silently.

When Cloudtail didn't object she led the way out of camp, eager to warm her cold fur.

Dove-gray clouds streaked across the sky, and something told Stormsong that the elders were right. Snow might be coming early this leafbare. Her pelt bristled slightly at the idea, but she chose not to show her fear of not finding enough prey.

_Fear is just another word for weakness_, she told herself. _Maybe I could find some prey near the river_. She thought about her hunting tactics before turning to Cloudtail, who was tasting the air with his lungs.

"Why don't you hunt around here, I'll hunt near the river," she suggested.

"Won't you run into a patrol?" Cloudtail glared at her suspiciously, and inwardly she flinched. She hadn't thought about crossing a RiverClan patrol.

"I can take care of myself," she said after smoke flared from under her paws. She didn't like having to use her powers for self-defense, but she would if she had to.

Cloudtail eyed her for a few heartbeats before he nodded and began to hunt. Stormsong sighed in relief before bounding towards her own goal.

Sure enough the prey was fairly easy to find in this spot. A few mice and water voles were easily caught as she flushed them out of their hiding places. Stormsong buried each prey beside the shrub that poked out of the solid ground.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" Stormsong froze when she heard an all-too-familiar voice. She whirled around to see a dark figure standing behind the river. "You know, I could easily take that mouse you're holding," he added with a slight sneer in his voice.

"What makes you so sure about that?" she snarled as flames erupted from her paws. Hawkfrost took a startled step back and stared at her paws wide-eyed. "Don't forget, I'm not just some random she-cat you can take advantage of."

"Of course you aren't," he snorted. His head tilted to one side before he took a step forward; this time his paws were touching the river. Stormsong winced as she thought of how icy cold it must be. "I'm surprised they let you hunt on your own. Surely you would have a partner or a patrol behind you."

"Are you just going to stand there and chat all day?" she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I have prey to find."

"Actually I was hoping we would have time to just... chat," he suddenly murmured. For all the ferocity in his voice earlier, he sounded like a kit now. Stormsong looked at him in confusion and narrowed her eyes into tiny slits.

_Why should I believe him_? she thought. _He could just be searching for a weakness_. _He could be working for Frostwind_. Her claws unsheathed at the thought, but Hawkfrost just kept staring at her. He would have attacked her by now if there was a RiverClan patrol with him.

"Why are you so interested in what I do?" she demanded after settling down to groom her fur.

"Mothpool told me what you are like," he admitted sheepishly. "From what she's told me... you're not a bad cat."

"Even if both of my parents are loners?" She raised her tail in question as she mentioned that her father was Ravenpaw, and that her mother had been a kittypet named Magnolia.

"Why don't we meet here at moonhigh?" His question caught Stormsong off guard. She glared at him suspiciously. "We can talk than, have a better conversation than we would at Gatherings."

Instinct told Stormsong that this was wrong. That she shouldn't meet with a tom from another Clan. But her heart told her that it was right. That Hawkfrost meant what he had said. She gazed into his icy blue eyes for what felt like moons. There was honesty within those depths.

"Alright," she finally mewed. "Tomorrow night at moonhigh. I can't tonight - Firestar would claw my ears off if I sneak out now," she added before he could protest.

"Tomorrow night," he agreed with a nod.

With those final words he bounded off deeper into RiverClan territory. She waited until she was certain she was alone.

Stormsong grabbed the rest of her fresh-kill and returned to where she and Cloudtail had parted ways. The long-haired warrior had caught a couple of mice at the end of their hunting patrol.

"Looks like we have enough to feed the whole Clan," he purred after dropping them.

She nodded in agreement and decided now was the time to go back. It was getting late, and the air kept getting colder. Something told her that the snow would come during the night.

OoOoOo

When they returned she wasn't surprised to see that most cats were back from their patrols. Sandstorm was impressed with how much prey Stormsong had returned with. She greeted Cloudtail with a warm purr before helping Stormsong bring the prey back.

"Firestar wanted to see you," she added when she dropped the last mouse.

Stormsong stiffened and instantly wondered if he knew about her plans with Hawkfrost. Surely he wouldn't have figured it out so soon? She shook her head and tried not to think about it as she nodded and trotted past Sandstorm.

She would try to act naturally around Firestar if he knew that something was up.

Her pelt brushed against the den's wall when Firestar sat in front of Squirreltail. Stormsong gaped at the dark ginger she-cat in surprise.

"Good, you're both here," Firestar meowed when she padded in. She sat beside Squirreltail, who ignored her and kept watching her father. "As you both are aware Ferncloud's kits are ready to become apprentices. They have reached their sixth moon. I will be holding their ceremony tomorrow at sunhigh, and I want you two to become their mentor."

Stormsong gaped at Firestar in disbelief. A mentor already? There were several cats who were more suited for the job! Brambleclaw, Rainstorm and Sootpelt deserved an apprentice more than she did!

"I know it seems too soon for you, but you both have had good experience in the real world," he explained when he noticed Stormsong's shock. "I believe you are both capable of molding these kits into the warriors that we need."

"Okay... I guess that means we'll be mentors by tomorrow," Squirreltail mewed happily. Her tail curled before she rose to her paws. "I can't wait to tell Brambleclaw! He'll be so mad that he's behind."

_Typical Squirreltail_, Stormsong thought with a roll of her eyes. _Always trying to prove that she's the best_.

"That is all," Firestar added when Stormsong remained.

Dipping her head respectfully, she backed out of the den, relieved that Firestar had not found out about her meeting with Hawkfrost. She knew that she had to put her Clan before a cat outside it. Hawkfrost could wait, no matter how much it hurt her.

* * *

**AN: Behold, they are becoming mentors! :P**


	8. Apprentices

**Chapter 7**

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl reached the warrior's den, and in a heartbeat Stormsong sprang to her paws.

She glanced at Squirreltail. The dark ginger she-cat looked like she was ready to burst with excitement.

_I wonder which kit I'll get to mentor_, Stormsong thought as she padded out of the den. Ferncloud had two kits now after Hollykit had died a couple of days ago. Though the queen was devastated to have lost her kit, she seemed to have recovered.

When they reached the clearing Stormsong's eyes widened. It was covered in a thin layer of snow. All around them snow was falling. The forest was eerily silent aside from the occasional creek of branches or pawsteps crunching in the snow. Snowpaw and Whitepaw were staring at the snow with wide eyes.

Sandstorm sat beside Dustpelt and Graystripe. Brackenfur, Longtail, Brightheart and Cloudtail were sitting together as well. Ashfur and Brambleclaw were already out of the den, and both toms were fuming with jealousy. Rainstorm and Sootpelt were the last to join the meeting.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong," Firestar began. "Two kits have reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to become apprentices. Step forward you two."

His tail flicked towards Ferncloud's kits, who tumbled out of the nursery. Both of them had well-groomed fur, much to Stormsong's surprise.

"Birchkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Birchpaw. Squirreltail, you are ready for an apprentice. Dustpelt was your mentor and he has taught you well, I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Birchpaw."

Silence followed as Squirreltail touched noses with Birchpaw. Stormsong used this moment to read the young cat's thoughts, to test the powers that Spottedleaf had told her about.

_I hope I can prove myself_, Squirreltail was thinking. _Maybe Brambleclaw won't treat me like a kit anymore_.

Forcing back the urge to smirk, Stormsong looked back at Firestar. That left Larchkit as an apprentice for her to mentor. Her pelt bristled with excitement at the prospect of training an apprentice.

"Larchkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Larchpaw. Stormsong, you are ready for an apprentice. Brackenfur was your mentor, and you have learned much since your days as a kit. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Larchpaw."

The little tortoiseshell's fur fluffed up when she touched noses with Stormsong. She knew that Larchpaw would make a good apprentice.

_This is the cat who tried to save my sister_, Larchpaw was thinking when Stormsong managed to read her thoughts.

"This meeting is over!" Firestar's tail waved once more, and the meeting was drawn to an end.

Stormsong was left to think of what to do next. When she and Squirreltail had become apprentices their mentors showed them the territory. She knew that was what she would do with Larchpaw.

"Why don't we explore the territory," she suggested after cats began to form their respective patrols.

"Can we come with you?" Squirreltail asked when she approached. "I want Birchpaw to get the best experience he can." Birchpaw's tail curled when he greeted his sister warmly.

When Stormsong nodded in agreement the four of them padded out of camp. The snow underpaw felt strangely warm compared to what it had felt like on the mountains. Here the snow was calming and peaceful looking.

The forest itself was bitterly cold as a fierce wind picked up. Larchpaw trotted alongside her brother as the two began to chat about their ceremony.

"I can't believe we're finally mentors," Squirreltail mewed when they were out of ear-shot. "You should've seen the look on Brambleclaw's face when I told him." Stormsong smirked when she saw the image of his face in Squirreltail's mind.

"You... don't have feelings for him do you?" Stormsong knew what Squirreltail's answer would be, but it was fun to ask.

"StarClan no!" Squirreltail spat. "Why in the name of StarClan would I love someone like _him_? He's such a stiff furball and all he does is order me around!"

The two of them purred at Squirreltail's rant. By now they had reached Snakerocks. Stormsong was surprised that the rocks themselves weren't stained white with snow.

"Be careful around here," she told the apprentices. "Adders live around these boulders, and warriors have been killed by them."

Birchpaw's eyes widened while Larchpaw stared at the rocks with horror.

"They won't be out in this cold weather," Squirreltail meowed reassuringly. "But it is best to avoid them."

Her tail curled before she led them further away from the rocks. Stormsong bounded after them with Larchpaw close to her side.

Soon they reached the Owl Tree. Stormsong explained that this was where Owlstar had learned how to stalk mice and other assortments of prey. The Owl Tree was named after him because he'd watched an owl hunt. Beyond the tree was Fourtrees, where the Gatherings were held.

"We should get back, it's getting late," Stormsong suddenly announced.

The sky was beginning to get darker, but that could have been from the clouds that refused to go away. The snow was also falling more heavily, and she could tell that the apprentices were tired from their journey. Larchpaw was fighting back a yawn while Birchpaw's eyes were half-closed.

When Squirreltail nodded in agreement the two of them led the apprentices back to camp. It felt like moons had passed before they reached the camp. Stormsong's paws felt heavy with exhaustion, but she couldn't forget her promise to Hawkfrost. Tonight they would be meeting at Fourtrees as planned.

"I'm gonna go make dirt," she announced when the apprentices joined Whitepaw and Snowpaw beside their den. Squirreltail gave Stormsong an odd look, but she didn't object.

Thankful that her friend didn't argue, Stormsong stalked past to the dirtplace tunnel. This was the best way out of camp without getting caught. Though she might get punished for sneaking out, she couldn't resist the urge that was pulling her on.

Stormsong kept padding forward until she was certain no cat was following. By now the sun had set and darkness swept over the forest. Her heartbeat quickened a little when she realized just how sneaky she was being.

She didn't stop moving until she reached Fourtrees. Her heartbeat was beating quicker than ever as she gazed up at the sliver of moonlight that shown through the clouds.

A dark figure stood in the center of Fourtrees. It reminded Stormsong of the time she, Squirreltail and Spiderfang left for the journey to the mountains. They had left at night, and a single cat had been at the clearing first. This was similar to that night.

Hawkfrost's pale blue eyes met her green eyes. A strange feeling bubbled within Stormsong's belly, and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. This could easily be an ambush attempt. If it was than she knew how to fight back, but could she fight him?

"I was beginning to wonder if you wouldn't come at all," he admitted when he stepped into the faint light. The clouds were beginning to drift away, revealing patches of moonlight that stained the snow silver.

"Firestar gave me an apprentice to mentor," she replied with a shrug. "I've been busy all day."

"Congratulations." The purr caught Stormsong by surprise. She gazed at Hawkfrost before dipping her head in embarrassment. "I still have yet to receive an apprentice, but I'm sure Leopardstar will give me one soon."

Stormsong tilted her head to one side before thinking of something to say.

"Have you... had any strange dreams lately?" she suddenly asked.

The dark brown tom narrowed his eyes at her sudden question. He looked at her thoughtfully before answering, "I'm not sure what you mean by strange dreams."

Embarrassment washed over Stormsong once more. She had forgotten what Spottedleaf had told her. _Out of rain and sky comes the frost that falls_. Spottedleaf had told her those exact words.

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Sky... could you possibly be the sky that Spottedleaf talked about?" she whispered out loud.

Now Hawkfrost looked even more confused than ever. His ears flattened and his tail flicked from side to side.

"I think we'd both better get back to our nests," he meowed. "It's getting too late."

Stormsong looked up at the sky, but it felt too soon. When she looked back she saw that he was already gone.

Irritation clawed at her belly when she realized he'd stood her up.

_Well fine_, she thought angrily. _Next time we meet I won't feel any sympathy for you either_!

Her claws scraped against the ground as she stalked away from the clearing. She wouldn't go back there unless she was invited to the Gathering. Not after what he had done to her.


	9. Training With Larchpaw

**Chapter 8**

Stormsong was still fuming over what Hawkfrost had done the other night. Her pelt bristled any time she thought about him. He had left her standing there in confusion.

But now she could focus on training Larchpaw into a good warrior like she had promised. Even if Hawkfrost was a big jerk that didn't mean she was about to put down Larchpaw's training. She was going to show Firestar just how skilled she had become.

She led Larchpaw to the training hollow, only to see Whitepaw and Brackenfur already there. Whitepaw's pelt was stained with dirt as she tried to bring her mentor down. Larchpaw watched with keen interest. Her tail twitched every time Whitepaw succeeded in keeping Brackenfur from pinning her to the ground.

"Well done Whitepaw," Brackenfur purred after she let him up. "You've excelled in your training... I wouldn't be surprised if Firestar made you a warrior in a couple of days."

Whitepaw's green eyes glowed with happiness. Stormsong suppressed a purr, than remembered that Snowpaw would be losing a friend.

The two denmates were almost like sisters. She had noticed how close Snowpaw and Whitepaw were. Snowpaw looked almost exactly like Whitepaw except for those pale blue eyes.

"Would you mind if Larchpaw joined in?" she asked after pushing the thoughts aside.

"It would be good if they learned partner fighting," Brackenfur meowed with a nod.

He stepped aside and allowed Larchpaw to join Whitepaw. The two continued practicing their fighting moves while Brackenfur leaned forward to watch.

"Hard to believe just a few moons ago that was you," he murmured.

Her paws shuffled in embarrassment before she answered, "I've grown since than."

Brackenfur gave her an odd look before shaking his head. Stormsong didn't want to keep up the conversation. She concentrated on watching Larchpaw.

The way Larchpaw moved reminded her of a WindClan cat. The little tortoiseshell's speed outmatched Whitepaw's. She dashed from one side to the other, avoiding Whitepaw's tail and paws that would have otherwise knocked her off balance.

After what felt like moons of trying to figure out one another's weaknesses, Larchpaw finally managed to pin Whitepaw to the ground. Stormsong stood up when she realized just how skilled her apprentice was. She'd managed to overpower an apprentice who was four moons into her training.

"I think we have a winner!" she declared after Larchpaw let Whitepaw up.

"Can I try that move?" Whitepaw mewed. "It'll come in handy the next time we cross paths with ShadowClan!"

When Larchpaw nodded she showed Whitepaw how she'd managed such a move. She used her small size against Whitepaw. Stormsong was impressed with how Larchpaw had caught Whitepaw by surprise. Though Larchpaw was smaller in size she could manipulate Whitepaw into feeling sorry for her.

"And that's how you pin 'em to the ground," Larchpaw finished.

"Looks like we have a little warrior," Brackenfur meowed. "We should be getting back, I want to tell Firestar how Whitepaw did in her assessment."

Stormsong mewed her goodbye to the golden brown tabby. Larchpaw bounced on her paws and stood in front of her mentor when they left.

"Why don't we go hunting now," she suggested after watching Larchpaw's boundless energy. "Do you remember how to stalk a mouse?"

Larchpaw looked across the clearing thoughtfully. "You place your paws lightly against the ground, because they can feel the vibrations," she replied.

When Stormsong nodded in agreement, she allowed Larchpaw to try the stalking on her own. They used a branch as practice before she tried it out on a real mouse.

Larchpaw's tail fluffed up before she lunged forward with her claws outstretched. Silence followed when the branch rattled under her weight. Stormsong knew that the mouse would have fled before her apprentice could catch it.

She kept a keen eye on Larchpaw until her apprentice finally managed to perform the stalking with near-perfect skills. Stormsong purred encouragingly when she knew that Larchpaw would make a good hunter too with more patience.

"Let's try it for real this time," she meowed before leading Larchpaw to where they would find prey.

They reached the Owl Tree where prey was usually easy to find. Stormsong pinpointed the location of a mouse nibbling on a seed. Even though it was leafbare mice were still easy to find around here. The left over seeds from the trees made prime food for mice and birds.

After a few heartbeats Larchpaw had caught the mouse before it could get away. Though it was skinny it was enough to make Stormsong's mouth water. She hadn't eaten since the night before.

She shook her head and spotted a chaffinch pecking at the snow nearby. Her ears flattened before she dropped into a hunter's crouch. The chaffinch was too preoccupied with the ground beneath it. The seeds it was after were buried by the snow.

"I think we've caught enough," she announced after she'd managed to catch the chaffinch. It had let out a loud squawk before she dragged it down. If there was any prey left it would have fled from the sudden noise.

Larchpaw looked relieved to return back to camp. It was a big day for the young apprentice, and she had exceeded in her training.

When they returned Stormsong saw that Whitepaw was chatting excitedly to Snowpaw and Birchpaw. Both apprentices looked jealous that she was bragging about passing her assessment. Stormsong rolled her eyes and took the prey she and Larchpaw had caught to the fresh-kill pile.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl told Stormsong what she needed to know.

He was holding Whitepaw's ceremony early. Cloudtail and Brightheart looked like they were ready to burst with pride when their daughter stood out amongst the gathered crowd. Patrols had returned from hunting or marking the borders. Graystripe sat beside Sandstorm and Dustpelt.

The whole Clan was ready to watch Whitepaw become a warrior.

"Naming warriors is an important part of Clan life," Firestar began. "Brackenfur, do you believe that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"She is more than ready," meowed the golden brown tabby.

"Then I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard under the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Whitepaw replied. Her voice was filled with confidence as she raised her chin.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Whiteleaf, in honor of your green colored eyes." Whiteleaf's eyes glowed with warmth when Firestar jumped down to rest his chin on her forehead. Out of respect she licked his shoulder and took a step back.

"Whiteleaf! Whiteleaf!" The Clan cheered her name as the ceremony drew to an end.

Once the meeting drew to an end Brightheart and Cloudtail surrounded their daughter. Stormsong suppressed a purr of happiness for the small family. Whiteleaf deserved to have her warrior name.

"Congratulations Whiteleaf," Brightheart purred. "Now you get to sit vigil."

Whiteleaf's paws kneaded the ground and nodded in agreement. She sat near the gorse tunnel just as the dusk patrol got ready to leave.

"I can't wait 'till I get my warrior name," Snowpaw whispered when Stormsong was within earshot.

_Maybe mother will live long enough to see me_, she added in her thoughts. Stormsong had never thought of how Snowpaw would feel when Speckletail passed away. It was just something she'd never thought about. Maybe Snowpaw was worried that Speckletail was sick.

She spotted Leafpaw approaching Squirreltail, who was sitting by herself.

"I'm traveling to the Moonstone tonight," Leafpaw announced. "I think I'll be getting my full medicine cat name."

"I sure hope so," Squirreltail mewed. "It's weird that Whiteleaf got her name before you."

Leafpaw nodded in agreement. Stormsong did find it strange, but it was half moon tonight. It made sense that Leafpaw would earn her medicine cat name.

_And she'll be able to see Cinderpelt too_, she thought hopefully.

Ever since Cinderpelt was killed Leafpaw had acted differently. She knew it was partly because Leafpaw felt responsible for Cinderpelt's death. But Leafpaw needed to get over the shock and return to her normal activities.

The Clan needed a medicine cat, especially with the battle that was slowly approaching.


	10. WindClan's Battle

**Chapter 9**

"I've got my medicine cat name!" Leafpaw's excited mew woke Stormsong from her fitful sleep.

It was the first time in days since she'd had any real sleep. She forced back a groan and looked around to see that most cats were still asleep. Squirreltail and Sandstorm were the only cats out of the den.

With a start Stormsong realized that Leafpaw must have returned from the Moonstone. She jumped to her paws and bounded out of the warrior's den. Sure enough Leafpaw was standing near the gorse tunnel. Whiteleaf was still sitting vigil, but she was listening with keen interest.

"I'm called Leafpelt now," meowed the medicine cat. Her voice was filled with pride as she had been named after Cinderpelt, her old mentor.

"We should get some rest now," Sandstorm purred when she nuzzled her daughter. "I'm so proud of you though."

Leafpelt nodded and padded over to the cave where the medicine cat's den was. Squirreltail watched her sister happily before she followed Sandstorm back to the warrior's den.

_I wish my father was here to say such things_, Stormsong thought as her tail dragged across the snow-covered clearing. Ravenpaw was a loner though. She doubted he would return to the Clans after what he went through.

Her head shook in frustration before she curled back up in her nest. Thinking about her parents' past would get her nowhere. Ravenpaw had made his choice and so had Magnolia. Her mother had died because of the choices she'd made.

As sleep took over once more, Stormsong thought she saw the warm face of her mother in her dreams. Magnolia was still watching over her, despite what she thought.

OoOoOo

Morning soon followed with little to no news. The Clan had congratulated Leafpelt on receiving her warrior name. Whiteleaf had returned to the warrior's den after sitting vigil all night.

Stormsong was eating a skinny shrew when Graystripe approached her. His long fur made her a little jealous that he didn't feel the cold as much as other cats.

"WindClan has been getting more active near the border," he meowed to her. "I want you to take Larchpaw with me and Dustpelt. I'm sure that they're up to no good again."

_A patrol of four, that's a big number_, she thought with a nod. If he was right than they would need large numbers.

Once the patrol was gathered she followed the two older warriors. Larchpaw pranced alongside Stormsong as she explained the basics of meeting other warriors. This would be Larchpaw's first encounter with WindClan cats if they came across a patrol.

The snow was beginning to melt by the time the sun had risen. Stormsong's pelt warmed up as she began moving at a trot.

They came to a halt when they reached Fourtrees. This was the center point of all Clan territories. But ThunderClan had hunting rights in this area when there weren't Gatherings held. WindClan often tried to push their hunting grounds, but ThunderClan fought fiercely for them.

Sure enough Stormsong found a familiar scent filling the air. Her fur bristled slightly when she caught pelts moving in the undergrowth on the far side of Fourtrees. Larchpaw stood beside her, pelt standing on end while Dustpelt's lips curled in anger. Graystripe's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when he glared at the figures looming ahead.

"Onewhisker, what are you doing out here?" Graystripe's call had caused a slender looking brown tabby tom to emerge from the bushes. "You've moved the border markers!"

"Of course we have, because we need more hunting grounds," growled another WindClan cat.

Stormsong's fur stood on end with outrage when she saw that it was Tornear, a tabby tom who lived up to his name. One of his ears were shredded right off, while the other looked half-clawed. Tornear was WindClan's deputy. His lips were drawn in a snarl as he glared at Graystripe.

"We need more territory for our growing Clan," Tornear spat.

Before Stormsong knew what was happening the fighting broke out. She yowled in surprise when she felt claws bury into her chest. Stormsong threw her attacker off and managed to pin him to the ground. Much to her dismay she saw that it was Shadowpelt, one of the rogues that had come from the mountains.

"Why are you fighting?" she demanded as her claws buried into his skin.

"Because Mudstar ordered us to," he snapped.

Without warning he nipped at her shoulder, and agony coursed through her body. Stormsong screeched in surprise when his claws rolled across her skin, ripping right through it.

Blood soaked the ground as she struggled to her paws. The snow was now stained red as cats fought one another with tooth and claw. Stormsong glared at Shadowpelt, whose own eyes glowed with hate. She wasn't about to let him get away with what he'd done.

Her claws unsheathed and smoke began fuming from beneath them. Shadowpelt's eyes widened when he saw what was happening.

She lunged forward and slashed her claws across Shadowpelt's face. The WindClan warrior cried out in agony when they met their mark. Stormsong's ears flattened against the sound as she managed to send him fleeing across the border with his tail tucked between his legs.

By the time Stormsong was finished with Shadowpelt the rest of the WindClan cats were fleeing. Relief washed over her as she staggered to where the others were waiting. Larchpaw stood proudly beside Dustpelt, her pelt standing on end as she raised her chin.

"You fought well," Stormsong purred when she nuzzled her apprentice.

"We need to report this to Firestar," Graystripe hissed. His left shoulder was bleeding heavily - it was similar to the wound that Stormsong had received. "I doubt this will be left unpunished."

Silence filled the air as the patrol limped back to camp. Stormsong felt the sting of her wound when she pushed her way through the gorse tunnel.

Leafpelt was on the patrol in an instant when Graystripe announced what had happened. Firestar was furious. Stormsong didn't think she had ever seen the ThunderClan leader so angry when Graystripe told him what Tornear had said.

"This won't be left unpunished," Firestar hissed.

"Who has the worse injuries?" Leafpelt asked when the patrol gathered around her.

"Graystripe was badly injured," Stormsong murmured. "I don't think he wants the Clan to know." She glanced over her shoulder to see the long-haired warrior limping.

_If his wounds get infected he could die_, she thought. She tried to search his mind for any reason why he wasn't getting them checked.

_I can't let the Clan think I'm weak_, he told himself.

Pride was getting in the way, and her claws kneaded the ground when she realized just how severe his injuries were. She glanced desperately at Leafpelt, but the medicine cat was too occupied with Dustpelt's wounds.

"You need those wounds checked," Leafpelt meowed when she gave Stormsong's chest a sniff. "If you don't they'll get infected."

Stormsong's eyes clouded in confusion before she nodded. She followed Leafpelt into the little cave where the medicine cat slept. It was strange to not see Cinderpelt sorting through piles of herbs. Instead Leafpelt was on her own as she grabbed a few bitter-smelling leaves from the pile of herbs.

"These will sting, but they will make you feel better," Leafpelt told her as she applied the poultice. Stormsong winced when the poultice stung, but she held on. Once Leafpelt was finished applying the herbs she stepped back and stared at Stormsong critically. "Out of rain and sky comes the frost that falls." Leafpelt's next words made Stormsong's fur crawl.

_How could she have heard about the prophecy_? she wondered. "Erm, what did you say?" she demanded when the unease grew.

"I didn't say anything," Leafpelt replied with a shake of her head.

"But you just..." Stormsong broke off when she realized the words had been for her ears only. "Thanks for the herbs," she finally mewed and backed out of the den.

Her fur was still crawling with unease as those words echoed in her mind. They were the same words that Spottedleaf had told her. Maybe there was more meaning to them than she'd originally thought. She needed to find out what it meant before all was lost.


	11. Love

**Chapter 10**

A day had passed since their encounter with WindClan. The Clan was still on edge with the border troubles as patrols were constantly sent out. Firestar was determined to show Mudstar that they weren't about to give up so easily, or forget what had happened.

Stormsong was eager to take Larchpaw out for training. The little tortoiseshell's tail was fluffed up against the bitter cold as a wind picked up.

Leafbare was still in full swing and had a strong grip on the forest. Icicles dangled from branches above them. The air itself was cold and dry compared to the usual snow that was always falling. Stormsong wished she could use her powers to keep the Clan warm. But she had chosen to keep them hidden from the Clan until they were needed. She had used her powers against Shadowpelt, and she knew that she would regret it.

"Today we're going to practice some fighting moves," she told Larchpaw as the young apprentice bounded after her. Larchpaw nodded expectantly and trotted towards the training hollow.

Stormsong blinked in surprise when she saw that Squirreltail and Brambleclaw were there. The dark brown tabby was giving Squirreltail advice while Birchpaw pounced on a leaf that had fallen from an oak tree.

Squirreltail was just as surprised as Stormsong when she realized they weren't alone.

"Oh, we'll leave now," Squirreltail mewed with a shrug. "Come on Birchpaw." The light brown tabby glanced at Larchpaw in dismay before following them.

Confusion washed over Stormsong as she watched them leave. Squirreltail and Brambleclaw were hiding something. They were spending too much time together for it to be normal.

_I have a feeling in a couple of moons we will find out what is happening_, she thought with a sigh.

She looked at Larchpaw and thought of what moves the young cat could learn. She had fought well in the battle against WindClan. Larchpaw had skills that would prove useful in defending the borders against cats like Frostwind.

Stormsong instructed Larchpaw in fighting moves that would prove useful in future battles. Larchpaw dropped into a hunter's crouch and studied Stormsong carefully. Her green eyes narrowed into tiny slits before she lunged forward and pounced on Stormsong's paws. Stormsong saw the move coming and jumped back, letting Larchpaw land on the ground.

"Not bad, but you need to look away before you attack," she told her apprentice. "Try it again."

Once again Larchpaw crouched. This time she observed a branch to the left of Stormsong. The silver and black she-cat narrowed her eyes just when Larchpaw leaped. The little apprentice landed beside Stormsong and managed to nip at her paws.

She jumped in surprise at the sudden attack. A purr of approval rose within Stormsong's throat when she looked down at Larchpaw.

"Well done," she whispered. "Why don't we try going hunting, I'm sure there's some prey around here to find," she added after Larchpaw rose to her paws.

The fresh-kill pile had been empty when she left the warrior's den. Stormsong knew that prey was hard to find during leafbare.

She allowed Larchpaw to hunt on her own while she searched for any prey. Sure enough there was a scrawny looking black bird pecking at the snow nearby. Her fur brushed against a branch before she halted. The black bird looked around in alarm, but she leaped forward before it could get away.

With a final nip at the neck the black bird was dead. It dangled limply from her jaws as she dragged it across the ground.

When she dropped the black bird in a little hollow inside the snow, she searched for any other prey that might be around. Disappointment gleamed within her eyes when she realized that the black bird had alerted every prey that was around.

Sunhigh came and went with little prey to be found. In the end she'd managed to catch the black bird and a mouse. Larchpaw had more success in her hunt, much to Stormsong's relief. She'd caught two mice and even a squirrel that had come out of it's nest.

"I think we can call it a day," she announced. "When we get back I want you to help clean out the elder's den."

Larchpaw opened her mouth to argue, but than thought better of it. Stormsong nodded in satisfaction and led the way back to camp.

The forest and camp itself were eerily silent. Stormsong's pelt bristled with unease when she pushed her way through the gorse tunnel. She noticed that cats were gathered around the nursery. Brackenfur was pacing around as if something terrible was about to happen.

Stormsong shook her head and dropped her prey on the fresh-kill pile. Larchpaw did the same and joined Birchpaw beside the apprentice's den.

"Sorreltail's giving birth," Whiteleaf mewed when Stormsong asked what was happening.

_That explains everything_, she thought when she heard a wail sounding from the nursery.

"We can't just sit around here and do nothing," Firestar meowed. "I want patrols sent out to check the borders. WindClan has been getting serious about increasing their territory, and I'll have none of it. Graystripe, send out the patrols."

The long-haired warrior limped towards the cats waiting outside the nursery. Stormsong had noticed just how much pain he must be in. He wasn't even walking normally now. Instead he kept up at a limping pace and staggered when he couldn't stand for real long.

She didn't have long to think about it because Leafpelt stepped out of the den. The light brown tabby's eyes were glowing with warmth when she looked at Brackenfur.

"Congratulations, you are the father of four," she purred.

Brackenfur's eyes glowed with pride before he padded into the den.

_I wonder what it would be like to have kits_, Stormsong thought as she retreated to the warrior's den. She imagined what her kits would like if she had any. She thought of who the father could be and how he would treat them.

"That could be us." She jumped when she heard a voice whisper from behind. She whipped around to see Ashfur standing nearby. His dappled gray fur shown in the sunlight as he studied her. "I've noticed the way you were staring at Brambleclaw and Squirreltail... that could be us one day," he added.

"I don't think so," she hissed. "I'd rather die than have kits with a stuck-up snob like you!"

Before Ashfur could react she stalked past him and made her way out of camp. She wasn't even sure why he'd bothered. They had never been close and he was moons older than her. The whole idea made her belly clench with sickness.

Her claws scraped against the snow and she realized that she had unwittingly reached sunningrocks. She gazed across the river and wondered if any patrols would see her. One cat in particular she was interested in more than anything else.

As if her thoughts had reached him, a familiar figure loomed in the distance. Stormsong's eyes widened in disbelief when she saw Hawkfrost standing nearby Mothpool and Frogpelt. All three cats looked like they were having fun. It was the first time she had ever seen Hawkfrost like this, playing in the snow and acting like a kit.

"Why don't you guys go back," Hawkfrost suddenly meowed. She could hear him despite the distance between them. He stood on one side of the river while she stood on the other. "I'll see if I can catch something while we're out."

Frogpelt had offered some help, but Hawkfrost turned down the offer. Mothpool exchanged a look with her brother before leading Frogpelt back to their camp.

"I know you're out there!" Hawkfrost's voice suddenly became darker as he glared at sunningrocks. "Come out or I'll have to-" He stopped when Stormsong padded forward.

Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she glared at him.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten what you did to me that night at Fourtrees," she spat angrily.

"I know... you have a right to be angry at me," he murmured. "It was stupid of me to run like that... I didn't know if I could tell you how I really feel..."

Hawkfrost stared at her for what felt like moons. Stormsong felt herself drawn into his icy blue eyes. For a moment she had forgotten about her argument with Ashfur, and the night when Hawkfrost had left her standing in Fourtrees alone.

"Stormsong, I think... I _know_ that I love you."


	12. Return

**Chapter 11**

"I love you."

Stormsong stared at Hawkfrost as if he'd grown wings. He might as well have, because she didn't know what to say at that.

Her mouth hung open before she closed it. A few heartbeats passed with silence hanging in the air. Somewhere nearby a crow squawked.

Finally she purred and rubbed her muzzle against his.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

For the first time in moons she felt at peace. Her tail twined with his, and they padded away from prying eyes. Stormsong knew that she could never forget this evening. She had found love in a cat from another Clan, and StarClan wasn't about to let her forget it.

OoOoOo

Morning had arrived far too early for Stormsong. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself sleeping beside Hawkfrost under a bush. When she stirred Hawkfrost sprang to his paws.

"We should leave before the Clans miss us," he whispered. Alarm flared within Stormsong when she realized that he was right. By now the Clan was likely looking for her. She met his gaze and thought about going with him. "Your place is in ThunderClan," he meowed as if he'd read her thoughts. "And mine is in RiverClan. We will be together in our dreams, where there are no boundaries."

She gave a nod before bounding away. One last look over her shoulder told her all she needed to know.

_He loves me_, she thought happily.

She had found true love at last. When she reached the gorse tunnel she thought about what she had forgotten that night. Hawkfrost had stood her up on the night they met at Fourtrees. But now he had confessed his love to her.

Could life really be so simple? She knew that StarClan wasn't going to let them forget about their forbidden love. They would complicate things for them. Make it impossible for love to last. She shook her head and tried not to think about it as she padded through the gorse tunnel.

"Stormsong, I want you and Ashfur to go hunting." Stormsong groaned inwardly when Graystripe limped over to her. Ashfur's eyes glowed with interest and he dipped his head to Graystripe. "The fresh-kill pile needs to be restocked after the feast we had last night. Take Larchpaw with you."

Stormsong nodded and found Larchpaw waiting for her beside the apprentice's den. The tortoiseshell sprang to her paws and beamed at her. Larchpaw really was improving in her hunting skills and she wanted to prove it.

"We're hunting near Snakerocks," Ashfur meowed when she reached him.

_Why would we hunt in such a dangerous place_? Stormsong wondered when he took the lead.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to... share tongues or something later on," he murmured when Larchpaw bounded ahead. "I mean, if you're not busy."

She forced back the urge to roll her eyes when she caught him stammering. There was no way she could ever love such a wayward tom. Hawkfrost had been skiddish around her at first, but he eventually warmed up and admitted that he loved her. She doubted Ashfur could find the courage to do that.

Their hunting patrol had been less than successful in the end. Stormsong had found a vole scurrying across the boulders, but it had escaped before she could catch it. Her claws dug into the ground in frustration when she came up empty-pawed. Ashfur managed to catch a shrew, while Larchpaw had caught a mouse.

"It's not much but it's better than nothing," Ashfur muttered.

She was about to say something in response when movement in the distance caught her attention. Larchpaw was close beside them, and it couldn't be a ThunderClan patrol.

"Do you see that?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah I do," Ashfur hissed. He dropped his shrew and glared at the lean figure standing a few fox-lengths away from them. "Come out and show yourself, coward!"

_StarClan, there's only three of us and who knows how many cats are out there_! Stormsong wanted to claw his ears off for giving them away. The figure had stopped moving and was staring at them through the trees. Stormsong's heartbeat quickened when she realized the eyes were an icy blue color.

Her fur stood on end with horror when a creamy brown cat emerged from the bushes. She recognized that cat anywhere.

"Frostwind," she gasped.

"She's dead!" Ashfur snarled.

"No, she has more than one life," she told him. "I heard rumors that she was given two lives."

"What idiot mousebrain would do that?" Larchpaw spat. Her hackles were standing on end, though she didn't remember Frostwind. She had heard stories of the vicious rogue that had gathered cats from different Clans to fight against each other.

Stormsong wasn't sure who would have given Frostwind another life. Maybe someone had felt sorry for her and decided to take pity on her. Either way Frostwind was still alive, and she was coming towards them. Stormsong stood protectively beside Larchpaw when the creamy brown she-cat stared at them.

"Hello my friends," Frostwind meowed formally.

"Since when were we ever friends?" Stormsong demanded. Her claws unsheathed and she thought of the fire she could use against Frostwind.

"I have come here to speak with Snowpaw. I am sure that she remembers me as a friend." Frostwind's voice was smooth as ice as she kept her gaze locked with Ashfur's.

The speckled gray tom looked more confused than ever, and for a moment Stormsong thought he might turn down her offer. Dread washed over Stormsong when Ashfur dipped his head respectfully.

"She has a right to see her friend, doesn't she?" he asked.

Stormsong was about to complain when Frostwind's eyes met hers. She stared at Frostwind before she ducked her head. There was something about Frostwind that gave her the chills. She knew that Frostwind was up to no good again.

Only time would tell if her instincts were right.


	13. Together

**Chapter 12**

"Why is this cat here?" Firestar's demand sent thrills of fear down Stormsong's spine.

They had returned with Frostwind. Despite everything that went against Stormsong's will, Frostwind had followed them. Ashfur had not fought her and chased her away. Now she was in the center of camp and could attack them all.

Stormsong tried not to think about it as Firestar glared at Frostwind. She wasn't looking at him in the eyes like she had with Ashfur. Instead she was staring at Graystripe, who was absently poking at the remains of the fresh-kill pile. He looked up and stiffened when he caught sight of her gaze.

"She could stay here," he suddenly offered. "We could keep guards posted to keep an eye on her. If she does anything that looks suspicious we can kick her out in the next heartbeat."

Frostwind did not miss the limp as he staggered towards a shocked Firestar. The ginger leader considered Graystripe's words. A few cats peered out of their dens while Frostwind waited patiently. Whiteleaf and Cloudtail glared at her while Brightheart stayed beside Sandstorm.

"Very well," Firestar finally sighed. "Three guards will be posted to keep an eye on her. If you try anything to harm them, I will kill you... again." His eyes narrowed before he turned to Stormsong. "How is she still alive?" he added in a lower whisper.

"I think she was given more lives than we realized," she replied. "I was told in a dream that she was given more lives, but they didn't say who gave them out." Firestar looked at her in disbelief. "I know it sounds hard to believe but it's true."

"Hopefully she won't cause any trouble with us," he muttered with a shake of his head. "We've had enough problems as it is."

_I know what you mean_, she thought in silent agreement.

She didn't want to add how strangely Ashfur had acted after Frostwind stared at him. It was as if he had submitted to the smaller she-cat, which sounded mousebrained to Stormsong. When Firestar padded away she decided to use this as a chance to visit Sorreltail's kits.

Though she wasn't close to Sorreltail it was nice to see the future of ThunderClan. She had often watched Ferncloud's kits play outside the nursery, and that was how she got to know them.

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat was sleeping in a nest of moss and feathers. Brackenfur was standing beside her, his eyes glowing with warmth as he watched the four kits. Ferncloud was sleeping nearby, her tail twitching every now and than as she dreamed.

"Have you come to see the new family?" Brackenfur asked when he noticed her arrival. When Stormsong nodded he purred in amusement. "Come forward, they don't bite."

When Stormsong did so she saw four tiny fluffs of fur at the base of Sorreltail's belly. She couldn't help but purr when she saw them.

"This one is called Flamekit, because of how dark red his fur is," Sorreltail mewed when she pointed towards the largest kit. It was a dark ginger tom; his fur was almost russet in color. "The little one to his right is called Aspenkit."

Aspenkit was a tortoiseshell she-cat like her mother. Stormsong nodded and looked on at the rest. The third was a ginger and white kit named Cedarkit. The final kit was a golden tabby kit named Honeykit, because she reminded Sorreltail of what honey looked like.

"You two deserve a big family like this," Stormsong purred.

"We were hoping to have a tom and a she-cat, and now we have two!" Brackenfur boasted. His chest was puffed out with pride as he watched his kits mewl for milk.

She mewed her goodbye to the happy couple and trotted outside of camp. Disappointment flared within her when she saw Frostwind again. Four guards had been posted around her instead of three. Rainstorm, Longtail, Cloudtail and Sootpelt had been chosen for guarding duty.

She noticed how unnerved Cloudtail looked as he glared at Frostwind. She knew that this relationship wouldn't last long. Sooner or later someone would try to kill Frostwind, and for some reason she felt happy about that. Frostwind couldn't be trusted, no matter how convincing she sounded.

She wanted to see if Hawkfrost was around sunningrocks again. Maybe he would know what to do about Frostwind. Mothpool had been one of the cats to go on the journey, so she might know what to do as well.

Once outside bitter cold air buffeted against her fur. Stormsong staggered in surprise when she realized that it was snowing again. She forced back a groan of annoyance and wondered how long leafbare would last. Goldenflower had once said that leafbare could last for moons in the forest. The last leafbare before Firestar joined the Clan had been hard on ThunderClan. So many cats had died because of starvation of sickness.

Stormsong sent a silent prayer to StarClan, hoping that the Clan wouldn't suffer like they had before. It was the last thing they needed with Frostwind in their camp.

Her pelt bushed up as she tried to fight the cold. She was determined to reach sunningrocks before a patrol found her.

To her relief and surprise she saw that Hawkfrost really was there. He was crouched over the river, his eyes studying it carefully. With one swift flash of his paw a fish was thrown out of the water. Stormsong gaped in shock when he dealt a killing bite.

"Enjoying the show?" She jumped when Hawkfrost called out to her. "Not many get to see a RiverClan warrior hunt."

Embarrassment washed over Stormsong as she pushed her way forward. Her ears flattened before she ducked her head.

"How is that you know when I come here?" she asked in a calm voice.

The dark brown tom shrugged. "I guess it's just instinct," he replied. "Something told me that you would be here."

Stormsong studied him critically and wondered if he was telling the truth.

"Have you... had any strange dreams lately?" She felt guilty asking the question again. The last time she had asked it he stood her up at Fourtrees. Would he do it again?

This time he didn't run. Instead he stared at her silently for what felt like moons. Stormsong shuffled her paws in embarrassment when he finally sighed.

"Yes, I have been dreaming lately," he murmured. "I see this sky... but it's stained red with blood, like someone drew a claw over it."

A shudder ran down Stormsong's spine. It sounded eerily similar to the dreams she had been receiving lately.

"Out of rain and sky comes the frost that falls," she whispered.

Hawkfrost's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.

"I heard those same words from some cat in StarClan... I think it was Crookedstar who told me," he meowed.

"A prophecy... meant for our ears only," she added. "What if StarClan is trying to tell us something about Frostwind?"

"Frostwind is dead, isn't she?" He stared at her in horror when she shook her head.

"We thought she was dead but... someone gave her an extra life in StarClan I think," she mewed. "We're holding her hostage right now until we find out the truth."

_Can I really trust him with such knowledge_? she wondered. _After all he _is_ from an enemy Clan_.

"If that's the case than she should be killed now, before anything happens," he snarled.

"I wish I could," she sighed. "Firestar ordered us not to kill her though."

Annoyance flared within her chest when she remembered what Firestar had said. It was as if Graystripe had told him not to kill a cat who was determined to take over the forest. She shuddered at the thought and wondered if Frostwind had done something to Graystripe.

Ashfur had acted strangely during their encounter on patrol. Why shouldn't Graystripe act differently either?

"Meet me here tomorrow night," Hawkfrost suddenly meowed. "Maybe we can work together and figure this out."

Stormsong nodded despite the thrills of fear that coursed through her. She knew that working together was their best option, despite what her instincts were telling her. Together they would stop Frostwind, and fulfill the prophecy created by StarClan.


	14. Dying

**AN: Am I the only one noticing the hidden links within these stories? Read my profile for more information-I have news concerning my other stories!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Camp was buzzing with activity as cats joined patrols or chose fresh-kill from the pile. Frostwind was given no fresh-kill as punishment for venturing into the territory. She seemed perfectly fine with that though, and that was what unnerved Stormsong.

She kept her distance from Frostwind. She wasn't sure what Frostwind was planning, but she could be certain that it effected all of the Clans.

Even Snowpaw had kept her distance, even though Frostwind had taken care of her. The creamy brown she-cat had glared at Snowpaw when she trotted after Brightheart.

"You would rather trail after a one-eyed cat than follow me?" Frostwind spat when Stormsong was close enough.

The white-furred apprentice suddenly whirled around and swiped a claw across Frostwind's muzzle. The guards jumped back in surprise while Frostwind hissed angrily.

"Brightheart's a better mentor than you ever were!" Snowpaw snarled.

Pride gleamed within Brightheart's single green eye. She nuzzled her apprentice affectionately before leading Snowpaw out of camp for training. Stormsong realized that it had been an entire day since she had taken Larchpaw out for training.

_I've been spending too much time with Hawkfrost_, she thought guiltily. She truly loved Hawkfrost with all her heart now. He hadn't taken advantage of the news she shared with him about Frostwind. Any other cat would have been keen to tell their leader.

"Come on Larchpaw, why don't we go out for some training," she suggested when she reached her apprentice.

Larchpaw looked up in surprise and was about to say something when Firestar approached them. Stormsong's ears flattened when he dipped his head to her.

"Stormsong, I need to speak with you," he suddenly meowed. "Inside my den," he added when Larchpaw stood up.

The apprentice glared at him coldly before turning around. Stormsong glanced at her apprentice and wondered if she should scold Larchpaw for such behavior. It was her responsibility after all to teach Larchpaw respect for leaders and elders.

Her whiskers twitched every now and than as she trotted after Firestar. Once inside the den Firestar sat beside Sandstorm, whose pelt was groomed as best as it could be.

"Why did you call me in here?" Stormsong demanded when she sat down in front of them.

"We needed to call you in here because it is about Ravenpaw," Sandstorm replied in a gentle tone.

Stormsong wasn't used to Sandstorm's gentle voice. Usually she was hard on her kits so that they wouldn't become a nuisance to the Clan when they were older. Squirreltail was usually the one who faced their mother's wrath.

"What's wrong with him?" Her ears flattened as she remembered that Ravenpaw was her father. If anything had happened to him... she wasn't sure what she would do.

"Leafpelt had a dream about him last night," Firestar sighed. "She thinks that he is dying of sickness, and he's too proud to admit that he needs help."

The silver and black she-cat stared at Firestar in disbelief. No, it couldn't be true! She wasn't sure if she had said it out loud, but Firestar's eyes gleamed with grief.

"I'm afraid that it is true," he meowed. "Tonight we will visit Ravenpaw and Barely. I wish to see him one last time."

Reality suddenly kicked in and she looked down at her paws. First her mother had died, and now this! She couldn't imagine what it was like to lose her father. Firestar had always been a fatherly figure to her, but after today... She knew that life would never be the same.

"We can all go," Sandstorm suggested when an uneasy silence fell upon the den.

"No, it's better if I go with Stormsong," Firestar suddenly told her. "Besides, I have nine lives while the rest of the Clan has only one."

_I guess you forgot about Frostwind_, Stormsong thought bitterly. Frostwind had come back from the dead somehow. Or maybe she had never really died. Stormsong had begun to notice the scars on her chest where her claws had met their mark.

She shook her head and decided not to think about it. Lives were beyond her control - something only StarClan could predict. Maybe that was why Leafpelt had been given the strange dream. Either way she wanted to see her father one last time, if he really was dying.

OoOoO

Dusk had arrived by the time Firestar decided to leave. After her meeting with Firestar, Stormsong had taken Larchpaw out for more training. The young apprentice was becoming an aggressive fighter, and could easily hold her own in any battle. She reminded Stormsong of Dustpelt when he got angry.

Firestar was waiting for her beside the gorse tunnel entrance. Most cats were inside their dens already by the time dusk arrived.

Frostwind sat beside the elder's den, listening intently to the sounds of the forest. Stormsong narrowed her eyes at Frostwind before she joined Firestar.

"I'm not sure how long this will take," he whispered.

She didn't care how long it would take. Seeing her father one last time was more important than spending time in camp chatting.

The flame-colored leader gave her an odd look before bounding through the gorse tunnel. Stormsong followed suit, soon feeling the effects of the herbs Leafpelt had given her. The journey to the barn was a long one, according to Leafpelt.

Once they were outside the camp Stormsong's pelt fluffed up against the bitingly cold air. She was shocked at how cold it was. Leafbare was still in full swing, despite the signs that newleaf might come early. Now she understood what the elders had meant when they said not to be fooled.

Silence fell upon them as Firestar led the way, avoiding fallen branches and turning away from the trees. It didn't take them long to reach Fourtrees, where the battle against WindClan had just occurred. She felt her ears pinning against the back of her head at the memory of that battle.

_I hurt Shadowpelt_, she thought angrily. Yet he was one of the rogues that had followed Frostwind. He could have easily turned on the Clans if he decided to. Maybe what she had done was a good thing.

"We'll have to be quiet in WindClan's territory," Firestar told her when they reached the border's edge. "The last thing we need is another skirmish."

Stormsong nodded in agreement and bounded after him as he took the lead once more. She had been through WindClan's territory before, when she journeyed to the mountains. That journey had been a dangerous one, but it was where they had met Snowpaw.

They moved as silently as they could across the moors. Wind buffeted against Stormsong's fur. She wondered how WindClan cats could stand living out in the open like this. There were few trees or shrubs for them to hide under when it got cold like this.

"How do they stand it?" she asked out loud in a whisper.

"You have to be born into it I suppose," he replied with a shrug.

She thought of what Crowflight had said during their journey. You have to be born into something in order to like it. She decided that he and Firestar were right. Liking something was different when you were born into it.

Soon the barn came into view as they climbed to the top of another hill. Stormsong sighed when she thought of what lay ahead of them. Would she find her father dying in the barn?

The two of them streaked across the territory, avoiding any night patrols that might be out. Fortunately the ground wasn't stained with snow like Stormsong had expected. Instead it was a muddy brown color, as if pawsteps had trampled all over the ground. So neither she or Firestar stood out against the hill landscapes.

"Firestar, Stormsong, what brings you here?" A surprised mew filled the air, and Stormsong spotted Barely staring at them in alarm.

"We've come to visit Ravenpaw," Firestar explained when the black and white tom grew suspicious.

Barely tilted his head to one side before deciding that they were safe.

"Very well... but you may not like what you see..." Barely cut himself off when Stormsong narrowed her eyes. "He's slowly losing his battle."

* * *

**AN: Uh-oh, what happens now? You'll have to wait and see :P**


	15. Heart Of A Warrior

**Chapter 14**

A yowl escaped from Stormsong's lungs when she saw Ravenpaw for the first time since the battle. He was laying in a nest of strange looking yellow grass. His sides were barely rising and falling, and a rasping breath echoed throughout the den.

"Stormsong... I was hoping... I could see... you again." Ravenpaw managed to choke the last words out.

"Why didn't you ask the Clans for help?" Stormsong demanded when she stood beside her father. "Leafpelt could have done something about this!"

"Leafpaw earned her name?" Ravenpaw sounded more like himself now as he spoke of Firestar's daughter.

"Ravenpaw, I wanted to give you your warrior name before... StarClan calls you," Firestar meowed when he joined Stormsong.

The black tom stared at Firestar in surprise. Stormsong winced when she saw how glazed his expression was. He really was dying. Leafpelt had been right after all, much to her dismay.

Stormsong thought that earning a warrior name was something only a Clan cat could have. But Ravenpaw had once been part of ThunderClan. The only reason he had left was because of the threats Tigerstar gave him. Her father had been a noble loner to the end.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has learned the warrior code and given up his life in the service of ThunderClan. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior. His name will be Ravenheart, because of his bravery and nobility to the Clan. Let StarClan receive him by the name of Ravenheart."

Firestar's voice was solemn as he looked down at the newly named Ravenheart. Stormsong thought she'd heard a sigh of relief coming from the black tom.

"Stormsong... I am glad... to have seen you before my time came..." Ravenheart stared up at Stormsong, and his eyes glazed over. The rasping breath had ended, and Stormsong knew that his final breath had been taken.

"He deserved more than this," she suddenly murmured as she nuzzled him. She didn't care if she caught the sickness he had. "Thank you for giving him a warrior name."

"That is why I came," Firestar rasped. "I wanted to give him his warrior name before he joined StarClan. Of all the cats I know, he deserved it the most."

She nodded in agreement before bowing her head. Now both of her parents were dead. But she remembered that Firestar and Sandstorm had taken her in when she was a kit. She remembered growing up alongside Squirreltail and Leafpelt.

Even though her parents were gone, she had a feeling that they were watching over her.

"We should bury him near Highstones," Firestar meowed when Barely crept forward to see what had happened. His eyes widened when he realized that Ravenheart was gone.

"My old friend, we would have hunted together if you weren't so stubborn," the black and white loner whispered.

Silence filled the den as Firestar and Barely dragged Ravenheart's body out of it. Stormsong wasn't sure if she wanted to watch the burial. Ravenheart was her father, and she wanted to see him one last time before he faded away.

Every pawstep she took was filled with pain as she followed them. By the time she picked up their scents she saw that Firestar had dug up a hole. They were beside Highstones, where the Moonstone was located.

Her pelt bristled slightly when Stormsong watched Firestar and Barely say their final goodbyes to Ravenheart. She closed her eyes when he was finally buried. The scent of freshly churned mud was all she could detect in the air.

"Goodbye, friend," Firestar whispered when she opened her eyes again. "We should get back. Dawn is coming, and WindClan will be more active."

"Thank you for coming," Barely told them. "I knew his time was coming, but I did not think it would be this soon. I always thought I would die before him." His eyes clouded over before he disappeared into the strange Twoleg nest. Stormsong looked after him and wondered if he would recover from losing a good friend. She knew that he would eventually get over it. Ravenheart walked amongst StarClan now.

OoOoO

Their trek back to ThunderClan didn't feel as long as Stormsong had anticipated. They didn't run into a WindClan patrol, much to her relief.

Stormsong's paws felt heavy when they reached the gorse tunnel. She half-expected everything to be well and cared for while they were gone. Graystripe had been asked to look after the camp while they were gone, and he was a reliable deputy.

Her ears pricked forward when she heard a yowl of alarm coming from the camp.

She didn't bother giving Firestar a chance to recover from the shock. She raced forward through the gorse tunnel just in time to see Frostwind making a run for it. Graystripe was close behind her, his pelt standing on end as he swatted away Dustpelt. Stormsong stared at Graystripe in shock when he pinned Brackenfur to the ground.

"Graystripe stop this!" Firestar yowled when he hared across the clearing and barreled into the deputy. "Why have you turned on your Clanmates?" He had managed to pry Graystripe off of Brackenfur, who skirted away from the fray and choked up blood.

"Frostwind will safe the Clans!" Graystripe screeched. Stormsong noticed for the first time how cloudy his eyes were. They were misted over in a strange liquid as he glared at Firestar. She glanced at Ashfur, who had behaved strangely as well in front of Frostwind. He had no such appearance. "I have seen what she can do, what she is capable of. You are no leader of the Clan!" His voice became a shriek as he spoke out against Firestar.

Stormsong didn't give him another chance to speak. Without warning she lunged forward and was about to give him the scarring of his life. She gasped in pain when some other cat had pushed her aside. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Frostwind.

"Little kit, you will pay for what you did to me!" Frostwind spat. "I will make you suffer until you breathe your last breath... watch out kitty, I will be waiting for you."

With those final words she fled from the clearing with Graystripe close behind her. Cats sprang out of the way as Graystripe left them with scratches and bite marks. Stormsong could only gape in appalled horror as Frostwind disappeared from view.

"Why would Graystripe betray us like this?" Longtail yowled.

"He fell in love with a RiverClan cat. Once a traitor always a traitor," Mousefur growled.

Stormsong looked down at her paws in shame. She had fallen in love with Hawkfrost. Did that make her a traitor?

"No, Graystripe is not at fault here," Firestar suddenly meowed.

Leafpelt had crept out of her den to check on the cats who were wounded. Brackenfur had been hit the hardest by Graystripe's claws. Dustpelt looked like he was bleeding from an eye wound, but he would recover.

"Frostwind is controlling him somehow," Firestar sighed when he heard gasps echoing throughout the Clan. "We need to be on our guards. There could be others she has turned against us."

Stormsong glanced at Ashfur pointedly.

_Maybe I should use my powers against him_, she thought. If she could read his mind than maybe she would find out if he had been turned by Frostwind. One less dangerous cat was just what the Clan needed.

Snowpaw was glaring outside the apprentice's den with Larchpaw and Birchpaw close beside her. Her fur was standing on end when Stormsong approached.

"To think I actually looked up to that foxhearted coward!" Snowpaw spat. "I will never trust her again!"

The apprentice skirted away from the den and returned to her nest. Larchpaw looked up at Stormsong with huge amber eyes.

"Are we going to die?" she asked.

'No, of course not." Stormsong was shocked that her apprentice would ask such a question. She nuzzled Larchpaw affectionately before stalking away. She needed to focus her attention on Ashfur, who was busy speaking to Ferncloud now.

She stretched out her thoughts until she thought of Ashfur. Suddenly a swirl of clouds and storms stretched out across her. Stormsong gasped in surprise at the sudden darkness that had begun to overwhelm her. The shadows didn't stop until they were almost pressing against her neck.

"Stormsong!" She made a choking sound as some cat nudged her. When her vision returned Stormsong found herself staggering beside Sootpelt. "You kind of blacked out there... are you okay?" he asked when she shuddered.

"Ye... I'm fine," she finally breathed. "I'm just dizzy after what's happened."

Sootpelt stared at her for a couple of heartbeats before shrugging. They had never been close, aside from the few conversations that were shared during meals or patrols. He simply left it at that and joined his brother beside the fresh-kill pile.

"Everyone is fine aside from Brackenfur and Dustpelt," Leafpelt announced when the Clan had recovered from the shock. "You two need to be in my den while I check you over."

She didn't bother admitting that the Clan was still in shock after what had happened. The Clan didn't need to be told that it was in shock. Graystripe had betrayed them. And nothing could prepare them for what would happen next.


	16. The Rogues

**AN: Only a couple more chapters left! Strangely enough this story had more reviews than the first - and it has less chapters! Oh well, thanks to those reviewers, and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

A day had passed since Graystripe's betrayal and disappearance. Patrols were sent out to search for him, but to no avail. In the end Firestar was stumped as to where his deputy could be. Stormsong knew that it was only a matter of time before Frostwind revealed herself to the Clans. With the Gathering approaching every cat would have to be on edge.

Stormsong found herself pacing along the camp's edge. She had tried to visit Graystripe once, but memories of what Mousefur had said overwhelmed her.

_He is a traitor_, she reminded herself. That was what Mousefur had called him, because he had met with a RiverClan she-cat.

"Stormsong, why don't you make yourself useful and go hunting." Stormsong growled irritably when Sandstorm approached her. Because Graystripe was gone she was acting as deputy. "You can hunt near sunningrocks; there's usually prey round there, but watch out for any RiverClan patrols."

Hope swelled within Stormsong's chest when she nodded. Larchpaw had received a healthy dose of training the other day. She had learned partner fighting with Snowpaw. Snowpaw had vowed to take care of Frostwind when their final confrontation came. Stormsong had no doubts that Snowpaw would succeed. She was surprised that Sandstorm had asked her to visit sunningrocks of all places, because patrols were there almost daily. The prey would be harder to find since they all knew there were predators around.

She shook her head and did as she was told after Sandstorm stalked away. The pale ginger she-cat was still annoyed with what had happened to the Clan. Stormsong knew that it would take time for them to get over what had happened with Graystripe.

Her black and silver fur brushed against the ferns as she padded across the territory. By now the snow had melted away, giving way to newleaf warm air. Stormsong welcomed the warm air and was looking forward to the plentiful prey and herbs that would follow.

She didn't stop moving until she reached sunningrocks itself. The river ran smoothly throughout RiverClan's territory.

"I was hoping to meet with you!" Stormsong's eyes widened when Hawkfrost's voice broke the silence. She peered through the throng of ferns to see him standing across the river. "Your scent is blowing in my direction," he added when he saw the ferns quiver.

"Hawkfrost, I'm glad to see you again," she murmured when she took a step forward.

"You look more anxious than usual," Hawkfrost mewed when he caught sight of her ruffled fur.

"Yesterday went from bad to worse," she whispered. "Graystripe... something happened to him and he's acting strangely now. He's turned on the Clan and he went after Frostwind!" Everything came out as a rushing gasp when she finished.

Hawkfrost's eyes widened in disbelief when she told him what had happened.

"Frostwind did this to Graystripe?" he asked. When Stormsong nodded he narrowed his eyes into tiny slits. "If Frostwind is capable of doing that, she could turn any cat against the Clans," he growled. "We have to tell the others about this!"

"If we do that the Clans will take advantage of ThunderClan," she snapped. "We can't let them do that... _I_ can't let them do that," she corrected herself.

The dark brown RiverClan tom snorted and looked away. Stormsong felt her heart begin to sink when she realized he might tell Leopardstar anyways. Leopardstar was the type of cat who took advantage of those who appeared weaker than her.

"I won't tell," Hawkfrost finally sighed.

She looked at him in surprise. There was truth within his eyes, and when she read his mind she could _feel_ the truth. A few heartbeats of tense silence followed before she nodded in acceptance.

"Then will you help?" she asked. "I know the Clans won't work together again, not like last time. If we can get Leopardstar to help, than maybe we could survive."

Hawkfrost still looked skeptically at her. Moons seemed to pass before he nodded.

"I think that's what the prophecy you mentioned means," he meowed. "You are the rain... and I am the sky."

Stormsong's mind churned with confusion. Was this what StarClan wanted? They were breaking the warrior code by working together. Of course she was breaking the warrior code by meeting with him, but her heart clenched at the thought of leaving him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

She shook her head and tried not to think about it as Hawkfrost brushed against her. He was breaking the warrior code as well by crossing boundaries. He was putting his own life at risk by meeting with her. This was more than just about some dumb prophecy. This was love.

"How will we know when we should work together?" she asked.

"I guess StarClan will tell us," he replied with a shrug.

She was about to say something else when a yowl sounded from behind her. Her ears pricked forward in alarm when she spotted Cloudtail's white pelt sticking out along sunningrock's edge. Horror coursed through Stormsong when she realized that blood stained his white pelt.

"Frostwind sent a band of rogues to attack the camp!" he gasped when he caught his breath. "Stormsong, you need to come back!"

Stormsong exchanged a horrified look with Hawkfrost. He nodded to her and she sprang to her paws. Without hesitation she ran after Cloudtail, who had stumbled through the undergrowth towards camp. She could hear Hawkfrost running behind her, and was thankful that he had chosen to fight alongside her.

Cloudtail was right about the rogues. There were more of them than the ShadowClan cats that had attacked the camp a few moons ago.

With a snarl she lunged into the fray and fought off a mangy looking tom. Hawkfrost fought off several rogues. She spotted Squirreltail and Brambleclaw working together to defend the nursery. Sandstorm and Brightheart clawed the fur off of an older looking she-cat, whose lips were twisted in a snarl.

Her eyes widened in horror when Stormsong spotted Graystripe amongst the group. His yellow eyes still held that glazed over look. The deputy was making his way towards Firestar, who was defending the elders at the moment. She was about to let out a warning yowl when she felt claws rake down her back.

Pain erupted from where the claws had been. She whipped around to see a black and white tom glaring at her coldly. His yellow eyes glowed with the same dull light Graystripe's had.

"What ever Frostwind did to you, it's time to end it!" she snarled.

She leaped forward and managed to pin him to the ground. The tom let out a yelp of surprise at her attack. Within heartbeats her claws were scrabbling over his belly until he cried out in pain. One she was certain he wouldn't come back, she jumped off and landed beside yet another rogue.

This one however was no ordinary rogue. A pair of dark blue eyes gleamed back at Stormsong as her fur stood on end with disbelief. It was Frostwind.


	17. Into The Fray

**Chapter 16**

Yowls echoed around Stormsong as she raked her claws down the rogue's face. Frostwind hissed in fury and swiped her own claws across Stormsong's muzzle. She screeched in pain when the claw marks burned through her skin.

"That is nothing compared to what I will do to you next!" Frostwind let out a laugh before knocking Stormsong aside. "I will make you suffer until all of the blood is spilled. I will make you feel what I felt when I was attacked!"

Stormsong felt her fur standing on end when she glowered at Frostwind. The creamy brown she-cat's blue eyes glittered with frost.

"Get on with it then," Stormsong hissed.

"No." Frostwind suddenly sheathed her claws. "You are too much like Magnolia..." Her eyes clouded over before she bounded away into the fray of the battle.

Confusion washed over Stormsong before she recovered from the shock. She spotted Graystripe crouching over Firestar's body. Horror coursed through Stormsong when she realized that Firestar was losing a life. Blood pooled out on the ground where he lay.

Graystripe bared his teeth and was about to deliver another killing blow when Stormsong barreled into him. The deputy let out a screech of surprise when he stumbled backwards. Speckletail and Goldenflower fought back by slashing their claws across his flanks. Frostfur and Dappletail stayed back during the worst part of the fight.

She didn't bother nodding thanks to their help. Instead Stormsong let out a furious hiss and managed to pin him down. Though Graystripe was bigger than her she noticed that he was skinny, and must have lost some of his fighting skills while he was with Frostwind.

"Graystripe, don't do this!" she growled when her claws were pressed against his neck.

The deputy simply stared at her with hard yellow eyes. "What you did to Frostwind you will do to everyone," he whispered in a snarl. "This is only the beginning of the end!"

Without warning he pushed her off and sprang forward. Stormsong screeched in surprise when he clamped his teeth around her neck. She half expected death to claim her instantly when Graystripe was pried off of her.

She gasped in shock when she realized that Hawkfrost had pulled Graystripe off. His blue eyes were glittering like his namesake.

"You need to kill him," he meowed when he held Graystripe pinned to the ground. "It's the only way."

"What about Frostwind?" Her voice quavered when she mentioned Frostwind's name. Frostwind had spared her life because of Magnolia. Maybe Frostwind wasn't purely evil after all.

"Take care of him first, or he'll try killing Firestar again," Hawkfrost told her. The sounds of battle still raged on around them - Stormsong knew that they didn't have much time left.

She swallowed before nodding in agreement. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she looked down at Graystripe. He was writhing around and trying to break free from Graystripe's grip. She knew what had to be done.

"Let him go," she whispered. "I will make it quick."

Hawkfrost held her gaze before lifting his paw. Graystripe was about to turn on Hawkfrost when Stormsong bounded forward. With one quick lung she managed to grab him by the neck with her teeth. Her stomach clenched with sickness when she tasted blood in her mouth.

The deputy's body writhed a few heartbeats before it was still. Stormsong closed her eyes when she guessed that he was dead. She dropped the body as gently as she could and opened her eyes.

_I killed him_, she thought angrily. _StarClan, why did you make me kill him_?

She wanted to wail in shock and pain at the thought of the loss that would follow. She was certain that Firestar would be furious with her when he found out.

That didn't matter at the moment. Once Frostwind was dead the fighting would end. The rogues would have no one to follow. Stormsong felt her shoulders tighten with rage before she followed Hawkfrost through the crowd.


	18. Waning Moon

**AN: Final chapter before the epilogue! And this story is slowly coming to an end, which means book three will be coming out either sometime today or tomorrow depending on if this Northeaster kills our power. So thanks to everyone for your reviews, and enjoy :)**

**EDIT: I lied. This is the last chapter, sorry! Forgot I don't post epilogues because they would make the prologues for the next book XP  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Stormsong spotted Frostwind first. She was lingering in the back of the crowd, standing over the body of some rogue that Stormsong didn't know.

Her blue eyes glowed with such hatred that it seemed to burn through Stormsong. She let out a fierce yowl and leaped forward. Frostwind hissed in rage and met her attack head-on. Stormsong's ears flattened when she realized that Frostwind was faster than her.

She didn't count on Hawkfrost helping her out. The dark brown tom let out a furious yowl and managed to tackle Frostwind to the ground. He was bigger than her - almost twice Frostwind's size.

Frostwind struggled to break free from Hawkfrost's grip, but he held her down firmly. Stormsong glared at Frostwind.

"Why did you spare me?" she hissed before letting Hawkfrost end the battle.

Horror clouded over Frostwind's eyes when she stared up at Stormsong. "I... You... Magnolia... You are just like her... I couldn't..." The words were choked out and filled with fear as Frostwind tried to fight back.

Stormsong felt her fur bristling. How could a cat who had been bent on taking over the Clans remember her mother? Frostwind had never admitted how much she cared for the other rogues that had followed her.

She looked back at Hawkfrost. He understood the signal and clamped his jaws around Frostwind's neck. The she-cat let out a shriek and her body writhed around like Graystripe's had. Stormsong had to close her eyes again when the stench of blood filled her lungs.

Once Frostwind's body had stilled she opened her eyes once more. Hawkfrost was staring down at it, his eyes wide.

"It's over," she whispered. Her legs trembled when she realized that the prophecy that had haunted her for so long was finally fulfilled. A single word whispered within her mind when she gazed around the clearing.

_Free_, she thought.

"I should go back," Hawkfrost suddenly meowed. "My Clan will wonder where I am."

She gazed at Hawkfrost before nodding. His heart lay within RiverClan, while hers laid within ThunderClan. They couldn't leave their Clanmates behind for each others sake. Even if it meant breaking their hearts.

"I will always remember you," she murmured softly enough for only him to hear.

"We can hunt together in StarClan," he promised.

With those final words he departed from the camp before cats began to notice him. Cloudtail had been the only cat to see him, but he was too busy licking his wounds to notice now. Stormsong stared after him until his tail disappeared in a frond of ferns.

She stood up when Leafpelt approached her with Brightheart and Sandstorm close behind. All three she-cats looked warily at Frostwind's still body. She knew that they would feel an immense hatred for Frostwind. She couldn't blame them.

"Graystripe is dead!" Mousefur's wail suddenly caught Stormsong's attention.

Her fur bristled slightly when Firestar stood up and blinked. The wounds on his neck looked like they were getting infected. Leafpelt tried to work on his wounds, but he shrugged her off.

"I had to kill him," Firestar meowed calmly. "Frostwind was... controlling him somehow."

"You killed your own deputy," Ashfur snarled.

"Calm yourself furball," Ferncloud snapped. "Remember what he did to us all!" She glanced at Larchpaw and Birchpaw. Thankfully neither apprentice looked too battered. Snowpaw's right eye was bleeding from a scratch, but that looked like it would recover.

"You will have to name a new deputy, Firestar," Dappletail rasped.

The flame colored tom's eyes clouded over. Stormsong knew that Graystripe had been Firestar's best friend. She was surprised that he had taken the blame for killing Graystripe. Her stomach clenched with pity when she realized that he was trying to protect her.

_Why would he when I killed in cold blood_? she wondered.

_No, you didn't kill in cold blood_, whispered another voice. It was Firestar's, and she suddenly realized that she had read his thoughts. _You were protecting the Clan_.

She looked at Firestar in surprise, but he was limping towards the Highrock. Cats gathered around it while they waited for his announcement. This was one of the most important Clan meetings she had ever attended.

"I say these words before the spirit of Graystripe so that he may hear and approve my choice. Stormsong will be my deputy." Firestar's words sent thrills of shock and dismay through Stormsong.

Her jaw dropped when she gaped at him. Had he lost his mind during the battle?

"What are you thinking Firestar?" Dustpelt sprang to his paws and yowled at Firestar. "She's too young, and part kittypet like yourself!"

Firestar's fur bristled but he said nothing in response. Other cats began to protest. Longtail bared his teeth and looked like he was ready to knock Firestar off of his perch. Sandstorm simply shook her head in shock before turning around.

"My choice has been made!" Firestar snapped when the arguments continued rising. Embarrassment washed over Stormsong when cats glared at her.

They would never accept her as their deputy. She was certain that someone would try and replace her. And she hoped that someone would.


End file.
